Lost Soul
by Silverstar03
Summary: This is the sequel for Guardian from Above ^_^ After a traumatic event, Paige struggles to live everyday life while her sisters try to keep the family together. FINAL CHAPTER up! It only took me a week to update this time. ^^
1. Nightmares

Lost Soul   
Part One  
By: Silverstar  
  
Hello again! *Waves* Firstly, I'd like to thank all of you for your extremely kind and uplifting reviews for Guardian from Above. That especially goes out to Cooldude: Here is your sequel! ^__^ Thanks to all of you who have been reading from the beginning as well. You guys know who you are. Anyway, after the enormous response I got demanding that I write a sequel, I decided to go for it. I hope everyone enjoys Lost Soul as much as they enjoyed Guardian from Above. For those of you who haven't read my other fic, I'd have to tell you to go read it! It's my duty as the writer. In reality, I think you'd be able to read this without reading the first one, but you might be a little confused. So, without further ado, here it is! ^___^ *cheers*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
Something was happening...what was going on...? I looked around me, but everything was in a haze, unclear and imprecise. Shaking my head a little to clear my mind, I started to feel around with my hands. The walls were hard and cold...*shiver* Suddenly, the haziness started to recede and I blinked. I stared openmouthed and in shock at my surroundings. I was...in the cave...the dark underground prison that had held me for I don't know how long...I stared with wide eyes around the room from hell, backing myself into a corner.  
  
"No, not again...not again," I whispered, my voice quivering with fear. In a flash a demon stood before me...It was a...a...Yellonius. The same one who had put me through endless torture only one month ago. I slowly sank to my knees, my whole body was shaking with fear. He had the same yellow eyes, the same pale skin, and the same sinister grin. It was going to happen again...He was going to chain me to the...I pulled my arms from the ground in an attempt to get up and run, but the shackles were already around my wrists. "No!" I screamed out with fury as tears came to my eyes, but I was trapped and the monster kept coming towards me...never stopping...He was right next to me, his hand on my throat -  
*****  
  
"No!" My eyes popped open and I jolted up, breathing hard. It was dark and quiet...I looked around, confused, and then saw my alarm clock: 3:00am. The familiar surroundings of my room soon seeped into my mind, and I realized that I was in bed...It had only been a dream...a dream... My hands were shaking so hard, and try as I might, I couldn't make them stop. I could feel the cold sweat that I was drenched in, and the memories of that horrible experience came flooding back. Shoving them away, I slowly got up and stripped my bed. The sheets were soaked. Still shaking, I pulled off my pajamas and grabbed my robe. There was no way I'd be sleeping any more tonight. As I put on my robe, grabbed a towel, and headed for the bathroom, I realized fully that it had been a whole month since my experience with the Yellonius and with Prue. I hadn't heard from her since, and I'd been having these dreams ever since she left. I let a burst of cold water wash over me, drowning out the terrifying dream. When I was fully awake, I turned the knob. In seconds hot and steaming water was flowing over my body.   
  
Since the attack, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo hadn't let me out of their sight. Cole and Leo have even been offering to drive with me to work daily, and I have been accepting, only because I know it makes Piper and Phoebe feel better. My sisters are worried, but I think that overall they are just glad to have me home and they don't want me disappearing on them again. I'm grateful for their love and attention, but the only time I have for myself is when I'm in my room alone. This usually consists of the time when I'm sleeping. At work I've been catching up from when I was gone, and usually Piper or Phoebe come have lunch with me everyday. No one knows about the dreams...I don't want to bother my family...They've been doing so much to get me to forget what happened...   
  
Sighing to myself, I turned off the shower and dried off. After pulling my hair back and putting my robe back on, I quietly opened the door and went downstairs. I needed some tea...herbal tea cures everything...at least, I like to think it does. As I heated the water and got out a tea bag, I looked around the kitchen. The familiar area where I've been practicing potions gave me a sense of peace. I let this feeling wash over me as I finished making my tea and took a sip.  
  
"Mmmmnnnn," I sighed, letting the hot liquid run down my throat and into my stomach. Wrapping my robe tighter around me, I went into the family room and made myself comfy on the couch. After a lot of breathing and four teacups later, I finally relaxed and my hands stopped shaking. Smiling, I cleaned up the mess I made in the kitchen, and walked up to my room with a mug of coffee. It was 5:00 and my sisters would be getting up soon. I didn't want them knowing that I had been up since three...I didn't want them finding out that this happened at least twice a week. The only evidence I left that I was up was the rest of the coffee sitting in the pot. After taking a gulp to wake me up further, I left the hallway and entered my room, locking the door behind me. My eyes wandered the room and rested on the damp sheets. That was the fourth pair this month to get so wet with sweat that I had to pull them off the bed. Shaking my head, I brought my mind back to the present and grabbed the sheets. After throwing them in the dirty hamper, I made my bed with clean sheets and got dressed. After I heard Piper leave the bathroom and enter her room, I slipped in and brushed my teeth. I then styled my already dry hair and by 7:30 I was downstairs with another mug full of coffee. Two minutes later Piper entered the kitchen fully dressed and ready for a day at P3. She came down this time every morning after her shower to make breakfast, and recently she had been teaching me to cook as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
Mmmnnnn....The smell of coffee always wakes me up in the morning...Rolling over, I reached an arm over to my husband only to find that he wasn't there.  
  
"Damn," I muttered as I opened my eyes and sat up. Leo must've left in the middle of the night again...stupid Elders...*sigh* Wait...if there was coffee brewing...Getting up, I grabbed my robe and headed for the shower. Paige had to be up, and I wanted to get downstairs so she didn't have to sit alone. Ever since she was captured a month ago she had been getting up earlier and earlier. In response, I've been going downstairs early too and teaching her how to cook different breakfast foods. Usually I had Leo wake me up early, but for some reason he hadn't been there half the night...*sigh* I quickly took my shower and retreated to my room to get dressed and blow dry my hair.  
  
"Good morning," I looked over at Phoebe's doorway as I left my room and saw her standing there.  
  
"Oh, good morning Phoebe," I replied, suppressing a yawn behind my hand.  
  
"Tired are we?" she asked with a hint of playfulness.  
  
"Well, let's just say I'm not in a cheerful morning mood," I replied. "Leo was gone when I woke up." I smiled when Phoebe gave me a sympathizing look, but shook my head when she opened her mouth to speak. "Don't bother Phoebe," I said. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I know Cole didn't leave you last night."  
  
"And how do you know that?" she asked with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Because you've been in a good mood since I saw you and you can't even suppress your smile. See? You're smiling now." She laughed as I poked her in the stomach and then retreated downstairs towards the coffee. Phoebe would be down in about an hour, fully dressed and ready for work. Cole would follow twenty minutes later.  
  
As I rounded the bend in the stairs and walked into the kitchen my smile dropped a little. Paige was sitting at the kitchen table with a huge mug of coffee starring off into space. My heart ached for her...She had been drinking so much coffee lately that I'm sure she'd have withdraw if she stopped. Putting on a bright face, I walked up to my sister. I was determined to make her feel better. No matter what.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
Poor Piper...I stopped laughing as I saw her head downstairs and towards Paige. She wasn't the only one worried about our sister. I felt bad...Piper had been getting up early to be with Paige...while I was staying up late with Cole...Still, a smile came to my face as I thought of him and I turned around to peek through my bedroom door. There he lay on my bed...so cute with his ruffled hair and innocent look...*sigh* Closing the door softly, I headed for the shower. I should get downstairs and be with my sisters. They needed me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
"Good morning!" Piper said enthusiastically as she approached me. I snapped myself out of my thought track and focused on my sister, on the present.  
  
"Good morning," I replied, getting up to greet my sister. "Do you want any help this morning?"  
  
"Sure," Piper said, pride emanating throughout her voice. Ever since she began teaching me she's taken on the role of a parent, glowing as if her child has just gotten top scores in the school spelling bee. Still, cooking allowed me to get out of my head, and focus on something outside of myself. Smiling back at Piper, I grabbed my coffee and joined her behind the stove to make eggs. As I carefully cracked an egg open over the pan, a deja vu came swimming over my body. Quickly placing the eggshell down, I slowly backed away from the stove and leaned on the counter behind me. In my mind, I saw the Yellonius...the sound of cracking bones...  
  
"Paige?...Paige? Are you okay? Paige!" I jolted up and saw Piper right in front of me. Her hands were on my shoulders and she was looking straight into my eyes. As I starred into her eyes I was brought back to reality and became grounded where I was, at home with my sister. Shaking my head, I put on a smile for Piper and held back my tears.  
  
"Sorry...I was just thinking," I mumbled, and then went back to making the eggs, brushing Piper aside. If she made me talk...I know I'd break down...and I didn't want to break down in front of my sisters. They didn't need to deal with that.  
  
When I finished making the eggs and finally looked up at Piper. She was putting rolls on the table and she seemed to be deep in thought.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
Paige...She had looked devastated just then...like a memory had overtaken her...I could hear the pain in her voice, feel the shakiness of her body, see that look in her eyes...she was worrying me...scaring me to death, because she was going through something and I had no idea what was in her head.  
  
"Wah!..." I jumped in surprise as a pair or arms wrapped around my neck and I felt Paige lean her head on my shoulders.  
  
"I don't mean to worry you," she said softly, and I brought my hands up and placed them on her arms. A few moments later she let go and when I turned around she was back at work making the eggs. As I finished setting the table and poured myself a mug of coffee I sent up a silent prayer. Please...Powers that do exist...help my sister. She struggles so.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(COLE)*  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to find that Phoebe was no longer at my side...I could feel her though...She was in the bathroom and she was troubled. Ever since last month she had been troubled. I tried to help her escape from the worries and pain for as long as I could...I know she appreciated it...but every morning we both came back to reality and it hit us hard. Every day was a struggle...I wanted life back to normal, if you could call our life normal...This morning something dawned on me. Our life would never be normal...and it would be a long while before we were all content and happy. Last month still loomed over us all...Prue still loomed over us all. Yes...I knew Phoebe thought of her often. Each Halliwell sister got the same far-off look in her eyes whenever they thought of their long gone sister...the woman who had returned only to leave again.  
  
"Cole?" I looked up to see Phoebe standing in the doorway fully dressed and looking at me with a grin. At least I could always make her smile.  
  
"You get more beautiful every day," I whispered as I sat up and she came over to sit on the bed, blushing the whole way.  
  
"Thanks...but, why are you still in bed? Did I tire you out last night?" she asked mischievously. I laughed out loud as I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"That's my Phoebe...always thinking dirty thoughts," I whispered and she chuckled at the joke. "Actually," I said as we pulled out of our hug, "I was just thinking." I saw her smile falter and I looked at my love with concern. "Phoebe...when we're together I know everything just seems...right. Everything else stops and there's just us...but, life...it hasn't been the same since..." Phoebe quickly and silently placed two of her fingers on my lips, silencing me.  
  
"I know Cole...You don't have to say it. I've been thinking it too. Last month still haunts us all. I just...I...I don't know what's happened to our family. One incident like that and...You'd think it would bring us closer together." She shook her head and I smiled down at her.  
  
"It will take a long time," I said and she looked up into my eyes. "Nothing will be the same for a long time...But when that moment comes, we will all be happy and content. We will all live in peace and look at last month at a new perspective...the past." I smiled as Phoebe leaned in and our lips met. Not one of our usual passionate can't-let-go-or-it'll-be-hell kisses, but a comforting soul searching kiss, bringing the lights in both of our hearts closer together. When we parted Phoebe leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her. "When that time comes," I continued, "we'll take advantage of every moment. I'm willing to work towards that time...aren't you?" I looked down at Phoebe and saw hope gleaming out of her eyes. I hadn't seen that in a while. A minute later she got up and looked at me.  
  
"I can't believe we just had that serious discussion and you're still in the nude!" she blurted out. I looked down at myself, and she was right. Here I was sitting on the bed, wrapped in a sheet, and we had just had one of the most serious conversations since we had gotten together. I smiled at my girlfriend and just shook my head.  
  
"Go downstairs you perceptive little witch and I'll be down in twenty," I laughed as she walked over to the door.  
  
"Promise to be down soon?" she asked. "I want you to drive with me to work." I nodded helplessly, knowing I was going to get pulled into one of her tricks and she gave me a brilliant smile. Yep, that smile was worth it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
My heart started to pound and I got that funny feeling that Leo was near by. A moment later I heard the angelic music and his pure white and blue lights appeared behind me. Yep...he was smart. He knew I was mad at him...BUT his strategy of orbing-in behind me was _not_ going to work.  
  
"Leo..." I said slowly as I turned to face him, trying to keep my cool.  
  
"Hi honey," he said sweetly as he smiled innocently at me. I just gave him a long stare and he sighed.   
  
"Hi honey to you too," I replied, trying to keep my voice from growing loud. "So honey, where were you this morning...or maybe I should say last night, since I have no idea when you even left!" My voice had grown from soft and steady to loud and bold.  
  
"Piper...I'm sorry, but I had to go. You know-" I turned around and went over to the sink, banging the pots loudly as I pretended to clean up. We had talked about this before...he knew why I was mad...or at least he should know. "Piper..." He had come up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. His warmth...I turned around, ready to give in, but I stopped myself. I had to stay strong.  
  
"Leo..." My voice faltered and I could feel the tears, but I pushed them back.  
  
"I know," he replied, and I looked up at him. In a moment he had orbed us into our bedroom for some privacy. When the tingling sensation stopped flowing through my body I found myself standing in my room...in the arms of my husband.  
  
"Oh Leo," I whispered, and I laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered back. "I know we talked about this. I should have woken you up or left you a note about when I'd probably be back...but there was no time. One of my other charges needed me and then the Elders called...there was just no time." I sighed, taking in my husband's scent.  
  
"I just worry about you," I replied. "What if you went off like that and I never saw you again? All of us are going through such a hard time right now...I don't know if I could stand loosing you." I felt one of my tears fall as I said this and I shook my head. I had to stay strong.  
  
"Piper...its okay...I love it when you share your feelings with me. You're always stuck on being the strong sister of the family...but you know you can tell me what you truly feel. I'm here for you to lean on me...just like I know you're always here for me to lean on you." I looked up at my husband and gave him a smile.  
  
"When do you ever lean on me?" I asked. "You always seem to be pretty strong. " He smiled and started to stroke my hair with his fingers.  
  
"I lean on you every day," he replied, and I saw truth, beauty...and love in his eyes...in his soul. "My life is so hectic...whenever I need to get away from anything I come here...your presence gives me peace...hope...just looking at you helps me to be stronger." I starred up at my husband and smiled.  
  
"Promise not to do it again?" I said in a half-whimpering half-demanding voice.  
  
"I promise," he whispered, and as he leaned down I reached up for a kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
I smiled to myself as Leo and Piper orbed out of the kitchen. They fought like this every time Leo orbed out un-expectantly in the middle of the night...but they always made up in a matter of minutes. Shaking my head, I shoved my eggs in the trashcan and cleaned my plate. I just wasn't hungry...I hadn't been for a while now. But it was best not to mention it. I wouldn't want my sisters to worry. After making sure the stove was off and the food on the table for Phoebe, Cole, and Leo, I grabbed some coffee for my thermos and headed for the coat rack.  
  
"Hey." As I pulled my coat on I turned around to see Phoebe standing there with a smile. "Be careful," she said after some hesitation, and I nodded and gave her a smile. It looked like I was going to work by myself today...some privacy! I do have to say that Prue was right...my sisters didn't let me out of their sights for a whole month.  
  
"Don't worry," I said softly, putting my hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "I'll be fine. You sisters of mine worry all the time. You don't have to." Phoebe smiled back at me and then gave me a hug.  
  
"I'll see you later tonight," she said, and with that I nodded and headed out the door as she headed for her breakfast.   
  
As I drove to work I could feel the anxiety slowly surface...one month ago...one month ago...the parking lot...*shudder* As I pulled into the lot I chose a place as far away from my usual spot as possible, just like I had done every day since I had come back to work. Taking a deep breath, I turned off the car and headed into work. That's just what I needed to keep my mind off...other things.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
Ummmm, these eggs are fantastic...Paige has been doing a good job in the kitchen. I wonder if...*sigh* As I ate my eggs I heard a noise behind me. I looked back to see Piper and Leo, who had orbed down from their room.  
  
"Hey," I said as I poured myself some coffee.  
  
"Hey Phoebe...what's wrong?" Piper asked as she started to make a plate for Leo. "Is the food bad?" I smiled and shook my head, laughing at her remark. The food was never bad in this house...unless I made it.  
  
"No...I was just thinking about Paige. She was hurrying out of here so fast that I just let her go to work by herself this morning...I shouldn't have let her..." I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Leo.  
  
"Phoebe, you shouldn't worry so much. I think you did the right thing."  
  
"W-what?" I asked and Piper came over to stand next to me.  
  
"All of us mean well, but I think we've been smothering Paige too much. She hardly has any time to herself, and I think she needs it if she wants to think things through and move on from last month." I smiled up at my brother-in-law and then got up to hug him. Piper joined in after a few seconds.  
  
"I needed to hear that," she whispered and Leo kissed the top of both of our heads.  
  
"Now, let me try this breakfast," Leo pouted and we laughed as Piper handed him a plate and I filled a thermos with coffee.  
  
"Now where is that boyfriend of mine?" I said to myself just as I felt a breeze behind me and Cole's arms wrapped around my waist. He had orbed in just as I had thought of him.  
  
"You called?" he asked and I laughed as I turned around to face him.   
  
"You devilish little thing," I joked as I wisped out of his grasp and piled some food on a plate. "Hurry and eat up, we have to go."  
  
"Yes mam'," he replied and sat down to eat. I smiled at his antics and then turned to Piper.  
  
"Do you have the list?" I asked and she nodded.  
  
"All the stuff I'll need is on there. Just be sure to bring it home at lunch so I'll have it when I get here."  
  
"Right. Are you done Cole?"  
  
"Yumphs."  
  
"Okay, we're out of here. Bye Piper, Leo."  
  
"Bye," I heard Piper call out as I grabbed a thermos of coffee for my boyfriend and dragged him out the door. 


	2. Nervousness

Lost Soul  
Part 2  
By: Silverstar  
  
Hi! I hope you all enjoyed the first part to this sequel and that you'll enjoy this part as well. I'm just letting everyone know that these 1st few chapters are just setting the mood to how everyone is feeling and what's going on in the sisters' lives. There probably won't be any real action for a little bit. And please do forgive the lateness. I just had exams and I have been studying 24/7! *sigh* I'm so glad that they're over. Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Don't sue please...^^'  
  
ERROR!!: Sorry, but in the last chapter I implied that Cole and Phoebe were married by using the word husband. They're not. I'm sorry I made that mistake. I did change it, but for those of you had read the 1st chapter before I caught the mistake, I am sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)  
  
"Hey Paige-" As I sat trying to concentrate on my work I heard someone come up behind me. Scared out of my wits, I jumped out of my chair and probably three feet into the air. "Hey, calm down, it's only me." Turning around, I saw the mail boy behind me.  
  
"Oh, hey," I said as he handed me my mail.  
  
"You need to take some vacation or something Paige. You're way too tense."  
  
"Thanks," I replied as he left and I slowly sat back down. It had been like this all day. I couldn't concentrate and I was terribly jumpy. It brought me back to the first week after my kidnapping. I had been so jumpy and nervous...It was ironic that I had actually been wishing over and over these past few weeks that my family would leave me alone...but now, more than ever, I didn't want to be alone. After shifting through my mail I opened my drawer to put some of the envelopes away. Inside, I saw the framed picture of my parents. I had put it in there a few months back when I had put the framed pic of Phoebe, Piper, and I on my desk. Picking up the picture, I looked at my parents and fought to hold the tears behind my eyelids. You wouldn't want me to do this to myself, would you Mom? Dad, you'd tell me to face my fears...But, I can't. I can't help feeling this way...Taking hold of the picture, I held it to my heart for a few seconds and then slowly put it back into the drawer. Mom...Dad...Please give me strength...Today...it's so hard...Taking a deep breath, I closed the drawer and looked up at the clock. It was twelve, time for lunch. Only...I dreaded going out to my car. Maybe I'd just skip lunch today...  
  
"Hey." Again I jumped out of my seat and whipped around to whoever was behind me. As my eyes rested on him, I took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. "Woah, calm down Paige, it's only me." I was starring at my guardian angel (literally)...Leo.   
  
"Oh, hey Leo. Have a seat," I said as I pointed to one of the chairs in front of my desk and he walked around to sit in it. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I slowly sat down and tried to keep my hands from shaking with nervousness. Leo's presence helped...I felt safe when he was there only because I knew he'd do anything to protect me...as his charge and as his sister-in-law.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you," Leo apologized once we were both seated.  
  
"It's okay," I said, trying my best to keep my voice from quivering. After attempting to give him a smile, I reached for my coffee thermos and took a sip. The sharp flavor and warmth revived me somewhat and calmed my nerves.  
  
"Paige...you're shaking," Leo whispered, and as I set my coffee down he placed his hands over mine. I looked up into his eyes and I knew that I was vulnerable to break down at any moment.  
  
"S-Sorry...I'm just a little jumpy today," I whispered, focusing my eyes on a random spot of my desk.  
  
"Well, that's understandable," Leo replied and then put his finger under my chin. I obediently looked up at him and waited. "That's why I came to take you out for lunch. My treat."  
  
"But Leo...You don't have any money..." I stopped when I saw him hold up some green bills.  
  
"Yes, but I went somewhere called 'Piper's Bank' and got some cash," he replied with a grin. Laughing at my brother-in-law, I turned around to get my coat and my purse. Then, I walked around the front of my desk to meet him and we walked outside together. When we were outside he grabbed my hand to orb us somewhere and I smiled up at him.  
  
"Thanks Leo," I said quietly and he nodded at me before we disappeared in brilliant white and blue lights.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
As I sat there in my car, driving towards work, I repeatedly glanced over at my boyfriend...His presence gave me comfort and eased the stress I was feeling...with work and with family. When we stopped at a red light he looked over and caught me glimpsing at him.  
  
"Phoebe..." I quickly looked back at the road and started to drive as the light changed...but I was smiling.  
  
"Sorry Cole...It's just..."  
  
"What?" he asked in his innocent way and I had to look over again for a brief second before turning my eyes back to the road.  
  
"You make me smile..." I said softly, and blushed when I felt his hand cradling my head, under my chin and on my cheek.  
  
"And you make my soul soar," he replied. I thought I'd melt right then and there. Still, I continued driving to work and finally parked the car. Turning off the ignition, I turned to Cole. He sat there, looking adoringly at me and rubbing his fingers over my hand.  
  
"Cole...Thank you...for being here for me...and for my family. It means a lot to us...It means a lot to me." He just grinned and then leaned over to kiss me. When we broke away I reached into my pocket and pulled out a list. "I know you're looking for a job today, but could you go to the store and pick this stuff up for me?" I looked pleadingly into his eyes and he sighed, taking the list and looking at it.  
  
"...This is grocery store stuff...well..." He looked up at me and I gave him my famous puppy dog eyes. "...okay...I'll do it for you." My face broke into a smile and I reached over to hug him.  
  
"Thank you so much! You can take the car and then just drop it off here. I'm going to bring it all home at lunch."  
  
"No problem," he said as we both got out of the car and I handed him my keys and some money.  
  
"And remember to be home by 4. We want to surprise Paige," I said as Cole gave me one last hug.  
  
"I won't forget," he whispered in my ear before he pulled away and I smiled at him as he got into the car. Grabbing my briefcase, I waved to Cole before heading into the building, singing a happier tune. Today was going to be a good day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
When I was reassembled and collected from the orbing with Leo I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. We had orbed-in behind a dumpster at a French café. It wasn't the loveliest of places to orb-in to, but it was inconspicuous enough so that no one would see us appear out of thin air. Taking my hand, Leo looked around the dumpster to see if anyone would see us, and then led me onto the sidewalk and up to the door of the café. Before I knew it we were seated in a booth with two cups of coffee in front of us. Immediately, I took a long drink from the cup to calm my nerves and then looked over it at Leo. It was then that I realized that he was starring at me.  
  
"Leo...you're...starring at me," I said cautiously as I slowly set my coffee cup down.  
  
"Oh, sorry...it's just...oh, it's nothing," he said, and then busied himself with putting sugar in his coffee. After looking at him for a minute, I picked up the menu and looked through. I wasn't really hungry at all...but it was something to do to keep my mind distracted.  
  
"May I take your order?" Slamming the menu shut, I jumped up to see the waiter standing there, looking surprised and confused.  
  
"Oh...sorry," I mumbled, sitting back down and picking up the menu.  
  
"Sorry about that," Leo told the waiter. "She's just a little jumpy today."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I startled you," the confused waiter said, looking from me to Leo.  
  
"That's alright, it wasn't your fault," I said to him with a weak smile.  
  
"Still, I apologize again," he continued.   
  
"Anyway," Leo broke in. "I'll have a club sandwich. What about you Paige?"  
  
"I'll have a small salad," I replied. "The house dressing."  
  
"Yes Mam,' I'll have those orders right out for you." And with that, we were alone again.  
  
"Paige..." Sighing to myself, I slowly looked up at Leo. He wore a worried expression on his face and I shook my head at him.  
  
"Please don't worry Leo...I'm just...it's...It's been a stressful day. That's all." He continued to look at me and I could tell he wasn't going to let it drop.  
  
"Paige...I won't lie to you. We've all been really worried lately about you, and how you're acting today just reinforces my concerns."  
  
"Leo..."  
  
"Please, just be straight with me. I'm your whitelighter, and I'm here for you if you want to talk. As your whitelighter, I promise I won't tell anyone else anything you say to me. It's a promise." I looked at him, and I could tell he wasn't going to stop asking questions until I told him everything...but... "Paige, I promise I won't tell anyone. And you never know, maybe if you tell me what's on your mind it may help. Sometimes just getting your thoughts and feelings out in the open can do a lot of good." I looked at Leo, and then gave him a genuine smile. He really cared for me, and I knew I could trust him. Just...maybe I wouldn't tell him everything.  
  
"Okay Leo...if you don't mind listening..."  
  
"No, not at all," he said gently, and then smiled at me. Picking up my coffee, I took a long sip and then set it down. It was almost empty already.  
  
"It's just...This past month has been so hard..." I looked up at him and saw him nodding, listening intently. "I remember back to the first week after...I was so nervous, so jumpy...I didn't want to be left alone and I didn't even leave the house."  
  
"I remember too," Leo said, and I followed his gaze to the waiter, who was approaching with our food. "Thanks," he said as the waiter set our food down, refilled my coffee cup, and left. I silently thanked Leo for warning me about the waiter in his own way so I wouldn't make a fool of myself again. Smiling at me, he started to eat and patiently waited. I smiled back, took a bite of my salad, and then continued. I just wasn't that hungry.  
  
"I can remember everything like it was yesterday," I said suddenly, and all the things I had been trying not to think about came rushing to the surface of my mind. "It...It's just too much. I can't deal with it...After that first week I started to get annoyed that I couldn't get any time alone...but today, the one day I drove to work by myself...the one day I was given some freedom...I wanted someone with me so bad...I hated being alone...I know its not possible...but I just fear that it will happen all over again...and I haven't even dealt with last month yet..." I felt the tears coming, and I rested my elbows on the table and held my face in my hands. I didn't want Leo to see me crying. I didn't want him to worry anymore. "I'm so sorry...Now you're just going to worry about me even more..." I choked out. A moment later my hands were pulled away, and Leo was looking into my eyes.  
  
"No...I'm glad you told me. It's not healthy to keep all those feelings bottled up inside. Your feelings are understandable, and anyone else who went through the same ordeal would feel the same way." I just starred at him, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Leo," I sniffled as I took a tissue out of my purse and dried my eyes. He just smiled at me, and then continued to eat his sandwich. Leo had made me feel better, but I was still uneasy, and the thought of food didn't have a good feeling. I picked at my salad for a while before Leo spoke again.  
  
"You know Paige, you haven't really been eating much lately." I looked up at him with a surprised expression. "I know you think we don't notice, but I know you've been throwing your food away. You're getting too skinny. It's not healthy."  
  
"I'm just not that hungry Leo," I replied, and drank some more of my coffee.  
  
"You must be hungry," he persisted and I shook my head.  
  
"Leo...Lately, the thought of food has just made me feel sick. I don't think I could eat any more of this without getting sick to my stomach...I'm sorry. The gesture of taking me out to lunch was wonderful, and I appreciate it a lot that you did. I was having a nervous breakdown back at the office...of course, I'm having one here with you too, but it's nicer when someone else who knows is around...The bottom line is that I know I should eat...but I just can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Maybe you'll feel differently later," he replied with a smile and I nodded. Maybe I would...but I doubted it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
Sighing to myself, I made yet another round around the club. I had to make sure everything was in order before I left since I was taking off early to go home and get everything ready for Paige. I thought that Leo suggesting to me that he should go have lunch with her would help, but I was still nervous. What if something went wrong? The memories of last month were still too close, still too real, still too traumatizing for me not to worry. I had been fixing food especially for Paige the day she never came home...I shuddered at the thought and jumped when someone tapped my shoulder from behind.  
  
"Ms. Halliwell?" I turned around to see my manager for the Club, Jackie, standing there.  
  
"Oh, hello Jackie."  
  
"Hi," she said with I smile. "I just got here and saw you pacing around the club. Is there anything I can do? If you're worrying about tonight, don't. I've been in charge here before by myself. I'll have everything under control." I smiled at the young manager. Her kindness and eagerness to help soothed my nerves. She smiled back, thinking I had stopped worrying about the club, not even realizing that I had been thinking about something totally different.  
  
"Thanks Jackie," I said, handing her the clipboard I was carrying. "Here's the info on what should be arriving tonight. Make sure someone checks everything before the shipping guys leave. The check for them is also in there."  
  
"Okay, got it," she said as she took the clipboard and leafed through the papers.  
  
"If you need anything you know my number," I said and she nodded.  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Halliwell, everything will be fine here." I nodded and then looked at my watch. It was already 1:30!  
  
"Oh, I have to go. Don't forget to lock up Jackie." And with that, I tossed her the spare key to the club and bolted out the door. I had to get home and start cooking. We were going to have the perfect dinner tonight...for Paige and for all of us.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
Come on Phoebe, come on Phoebe...With one last sentence I pushed the print button and grabbed my jacket. I was running late!  
  
"Phoebe..." As I was putting my jacket on I saw my boss enter the room. "Do you have your column?"  
  
"Yeah, it's in the printer," I said as I grabbed my purse. "But I got to go, I'm sorry. If you need any changed I'll do them tomorrow." I laughed inwardly at the surprised expression on Alease's face as I bolted out the door. As I ran outside I smiled to myself, finding the car parked in the first spot with grocery bags piled in the back seat. I reached under the front tire to find the keys and a note from Cole.  
  
Dear Phoebe,  
Here's everything on the list. I also bought some cherry ice cream for the both of us later. I'll see you tonight.  
Love,  
Cole  
  
I chuckled at the cherry ice cream comment. It was our little joke...Every time he bought ice cream he never got a chance to eat any because someone else in the house always beat him to it. What could I say, us Halliwells loved our ice cream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
As I pulled into the manner's drive way I saw Phoebe unloading her car full of groceries. So, I wasn't the only one running late.  
  
"Hey sis," I called out as I locked my car and went to help her bring in the last two bags. She turned at my voice and smiled.  
  
"I was wondering where you were," Phoebe said to me and I followed her inside, closing the front door behind us.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I got caught up at the club," I replied as we unpacked the food, spices, and other cooking ingredients.  
  
"That's okay, I got caught up at work too," Phoebe replied as she pulled some cherry ice cream out of a bag.  
  
"Ooo, ice cream," I commented and we both chuckled. Phoebe had let us all know about Cole and his love of the cold icy desert. We continued to unpack in silence and my thoughts drifted off to one month ago. They do that often. I remember my feeling of relief and horror at seeing Paige when she was brought back to us...I remember my lost hope...and I remember Prue. I could still smell her, and feel her arms around me as we hugged. I could hear her voice and feel her tears of happiness on my cheek. *Sigh* Paige had made that all possible...She had helped me, along with Phoebe and Prue, to get peace. She had helped us all move on...  
  
"ipper....Piper!" I looked up to see Phoebe in front of me. "Where were you?" she asked and gave me a smile.  
  
"Sorry...just thinking," I replied and then sat down at the kitchen table. She followed suit and I looked up at her when I felt her hands grip mine.  
  
"You're thinking of last month, aren't you?" she asked, and I nodded. "Don't worry Piper, things will get easier. We're having this dinner as a celebration for Paige and to symbolize that we can move on from this. From here on out I'm sure everything will be a lot easier. Through time, everything will go back to the way it use to be. You'll see." I smiled at my little sister and squeezed her hands.  
  
"You're always so optimistic," I whispered and she squeezed my hands back. "Well, we should start on dinner," I announced and I got up to start preparing.  
  
"Anything I can do?" Phoebe asked and I smiled at her eagerness to help. Neither one of us wanted to be alone. I sure was glad Leo was with Paige. She shouldn't be alone either.   
  
"Okay, why don't you start on the salad," I told Phoebe and we went to work. Two sisters, working together in one of the most normal ways...in the kitchen. It meant the world to the both of us.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(I know it was a little slow, but I promise it will get better next chapter!) 


	3. Getting Help

Lost Soul  
Part 3  
By: Silverstar  
  
Sorry for the wait everyone. I know, I know, I'm very mean for updating in such long intervals, but I promise that I'll try to be better from now on. Actually, I've been working on another Charmed fic that I really really like, but I told myself that I can't post it until I finish this one, so I'm trying. Okay, here's part three. I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters. Sad, but true. I'd also like to take this time to honor my fellow writer and friend Guine-chan. May she rest in peace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
The day had worn on and on, and I never got a moments rest, or a moments peace. After lunch Leo had brought me back to work and said he'd be back around five to drive me home. Sometimes that man could be so sweet. After I was back in the office I felt a little better, but I was still terribly jumpy. What killed me was that all of my friends, those at the office and those I talked to daily, had no idea what I was going through. They didn't know what was bothering me, I couldn't tell them, and that meant that I was alone...alone with my thoughts, alone with my feelings, and alone with my fears. By five o'clock I was exhausted...The stress from worrying all day was getting to me. I just wanted to go home, and drink in the protection that my sisters offered. I knew I was safe around them, and I wanted that comfort. I wanted to feel safe and I needed to feel safe. It was strange when you thought about it...ever since I got back from the cold prison last month I had wished to be alone, but...I found myself always walking in big crowds, never going out late at night, never walking to my car alone...I was drawn towards people as a form of protection. It was very ironic, when you thought about it.  
  
"Ready Paige?" I jolted out of my thoughts when I heard the soft and concerned voice of Leo. Looking up, I saw him standing in front of my desk.  
  
"Oh, yeah, just a minute," I replied as I stacked my papers in a pile and organized them a little for Monday. I guess I didn't get as much work done as I had hoped...*Sigh* Standing up, I grabbed my jacket and my purse and followed Leo out the door. As we walked towards my car I glimpsed over my shoulders and looked around the parking lot. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled up when I saw someone ahead of us and to the right, but I relaxed a little when I saw that it was just one of the social workers I worked with every day. I looked down a moment later when I felt something squeeze my hand and I found Leo's hand around mine. I smiled a little, knowing at that moment that nothing would or could happen to me as long as I was with Leo. He would protect me. We got to my car and I smiled at Leo getting in the drivers side of my small lime green Bug. It just didn't suit him. I got in the passenger's side, buckled my seat belt, and took a deep breath. We were on our way home, and I knew I wouldn't be able to relax until I saw the faces of my sisters and felt the manner's floor beneath my feet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
I walked around the kitchen, making sure everything was in order. The Salad was on the table, the iced tea was made, the parmigian chicken was in the oven, and the pasta was ready and waiting in the fridge.   
  
"Piper, everything's fine, you can stop pacing now." I looked up at the sound of my little sister and found that indeed, I was pacing back and forth across the kitchen.   
  
"Did you set the table?" I asked and I was answered with an exasperated sigh.   
  
"Yes, I have, and you've asked me that question five times already," she replied as calmly as she could. Realizing that she was right, I smiled a little at my sister and sat down at the kitchen table. I looked up at Phoebe, who was standing in the doorway, blocking me from seeing into the hallway. "C'mon Piper, breathe with me," Phoebe joked and took a deep breath to indicate what I should do. I smiled at my little sister's antics, but did find myself taking a deep breath. I had to be calm and collected for Paige. Leo had gone to get her fifteen minutes ago and they'd be here in about ten minutes, maybe even less. "I just hope Cole gets here," Phoebe whispered and I looked up at her. That's right...Cole was suppose to be here an hour ago.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here any minute," I said, trying to calm my sister's worries.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she said, but continued to stand there, leaned against the right opening in the doorway, eyes on the floor.  
  
"You rang?" I heard a deep voice ask as Cole shimmered in behind Phoebe and wrapped his arms around her middle. She squealed in surprise and then immediately turned around to face him. He stood there, looking as handsome as ever, with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. It made me yearn for Leo to be home soon. As I got up to put everything else on the table I saw the pair share a kiss before I heard what I knew was coming.  
  
"And where were you?" Phoebe asked, a little anger in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late," Cole said back and then led Phoebe into the living room. I peeked out the door to see him give her flowers and explain that a meeting ran late and there was nothing he could do. Knowing that my sister had just been playing with him, I laughed inwardly and returned to putting all my food on the table. At the sound of Paige's car pulling up in the driveway I ripped off my apron and hurriedly finished setting everything out. I sure hoped she would like everything...Actually, I just hopped she would eat something. She had been getting way to skinny lately...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
When we finally pulled up to the manner I was flooded with relief. The safety of my home was before me. I thought I had gotten past all of these feelings of wanting to stay barricaded in the house...I guess I was wrong. I quickly undid my seat belt, grabbed my purse, and hopped out of the car as Leo slammed his door shut. Following him towards the front door of our home, I let out a deep breath of relief. Moments later I was hanging my coat up on one of the coat hangers we have just inside the door and walking into the living room. When inside I saw Cole and Phoebe standing in the living room and a bundle of flowers on the table. Leo must've went into the kitchen, because when I glanced back he was gone.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe greeted as she rushed over to give me a hug. I gladly let my sister wrap her arms around me in a tight and protective embrace and returned it tenfold. As I stood there with my sister I let my fear and anxieties wash away to be replaced with...happiness. Yes, I was happy that I was here, I was alive, and I was loved. When I broke away from Phoebe I could tell she was surprised by how shaky I had seemed and how long I had continued to hug her, but I think she understood. I gave Phoebe a smile and she smiled back as Cole came forward and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You okay Paige?" he asked and as I looked up at him I realized that I was...or at least, I would be in time.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," I said back as I nodded and looked over towards the kitchen to see Piper emerging with Leo behind her.  
"Paige!" she said, a huge smile on her face, and I smiled back. I welcomed the long and much needed hug from my sister and smiled as she stepped back and squeezed my hand. "I hope you're hungry!" she said with enthusiasm and I nodded. "Good! I made chicken parmigiana, rolls, Phoebe made the salad, and I made coconut cream pie."  
  
"Thanks, yeah, I'm hungry," I replied and followed my family to the table. As Piper filled up all of our plates and passed out drinks I looked around at my family. Just one year ago I hadn't known any of them, but now these were the people that I trusted the most. I truly was a lucky little witch.   
  
"To Paige," Phoebe said, and raised her glass of iced tea. I laughed as the rest of them raised their glasses and I mine. What a family.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
"To Paige," I called out, raising my glass and watching as my family did the same. I was taken aback when Paige actually laughed at me and then raised her glass as well. This dinner really had been a good idea. I hadn't heard Paige laugh since before... "To a wonderful, loving, and kind sister. May she always stay safe in our hearts."   
  
"To a great sister-in-law too," Leo chimed in and I laughed when Cole stood up.  
  
"To a fantastic lady with one of the most charming smiles and personalities." I raised my eyebrows at him and he stooped down to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I said one of," he whispered in my ears and I laughed as he pulled away and sat down. The dinner had begun and all was going well. I smiled over at my little sister when I found that she was actually eating Piper's food. Now, she didn't eat the whole thing or anything like that, but she had to have eaten at least half, which was more than I'd seen her eat since last month. I stood up to help Piper clear off the table and when we were alone in the kitchen I threw my arms around her.  
  
"Piper, she's eating, she's eating!" I excitedly whispered and started jumping around the kitchen. Piper laughed at my antics as she got out plates and forks for the pie.  
  
"I know," she said as I calmed down and picked up the coconut cream masterpiece.   
  
"I told you this was a good idea," I whispered. "I told you everything would be fine." Piper gave me a look and I sighed. "Well, okay, I might have had some doubts in my head, but it's not like I voiced them or anything." Piper just smiled at me and I followed her towards the table with a little surprise behind my back. As Piper handed out plates and cut the pie I slid up behind Cole and placed what was in my hand on his neck.  
  
"Wha!!!" he said as he jumped up in surprise and I giggled, holding up the cherry ice cream. He looked down at me and just shook his head as he pulled me close to him and started tickling me playfully. After a few moments he got the ice cream from me, dished some out on everyone's plate, and stored the rest in the freezer for later. I just laughed and started eating with the rest of my family, who had been watching us with amused grins. The night went on much like this. We talked, we laughed (mostly at Cole and me), and we enjoyed each other's company. After desert we all cleaned up. Paige even helped out, ignoring our insisting to sit down and relax. Around eight we were all sitting in the living room. I was snuggled up next to Cole, loving his warmth and loving him for it. Of course, he had to keep tickling me at odd moments, but that just added to the amusement of my sisters. Piper was next to Paige on the couch and Leo was sitting in the chair next to them. Life was...good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
I sat there, surrounded by my family, and I felt like the luckiest and the safest girl in the world. There was no way my fears or nightmares could turn into reality with a family such as mine sitting around me. As I leaned next to Piper and got comfy in the couch, my sisters' chatter lulled me into a drowsy and peaceful state. Before I knew it, my head slowly dropped onto Piper's shoulder and my eyelids closed...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
I looked over in surprise at my sister as I felt her head lean onto my shoulder. She was...asleep. The room hushed as we all just looked at Paige, and then I reached over and brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"I think today was harder on her then we'll ever know," I whispered and I leaned over towards Paige to make room for Phoebe as she squeezed beside me on the couch. I smiled when Phoebe leaned her head on my other shoulder and snuggled up to me on my other side. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at my husband. He just sat there, smiling at us, and at that moment I knew everything would work out.  
  
"Should we put her upstairs?" Leo whispered over towards me and I shook my head.  
  
"Let her sleep here for a little while," I whispered back and closed my eyes as I leaned my head on Phoebe's. Before I could stop myself, I had fallen asleep...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
*Shiver* It was...so cold. Wha...When I opened my eyes I gasped and looked around me in terror. It...it couldn't be...it just couldn't...  
  
"Noooo!" I screamed as I jumped forward to run, but shackles had appeared around both of my wrists. I knew what was coming...it happened every time...The Yellonius appeared before me, holding a long and gleaming knife in his hand.  
  
"It's time, Paige..." he hissed and I felt the tears pour from my eyes as I slowly slid to the floor, trying to get away from him.   
  
"No...please," I cried out and put my hands out in front of me...  
  
"aige...Paige..."  
*****   
  
My eyes popped open and I sat up with a start. Where...was I...?? I looked around to see Piper and Paige on either side of me...we were in the living room on the couch, and the house was dark except for one lamp light to my right. Suddenly feeling my stomach retch, I leaped to my unsteady feet with my hand covering my mouth, and ran for the bathroom. When I got there I slammed the door shut and managed to lock it as I leaped towards the toilet and felt my whole days worth of meals come out of me.   
  
"Paige...Paige! Are you alright?" I heard Piper call as she knocked on the door. I took a deep breath as I flushed the toilet and leaned sitting against the wall. It was then that I realized that my face was wet. I had been crying in my sleep...probably talking too. My secret was out...they knew...This thought entered my mind, but it was quickly pushed away as the shivers of panic found their way up and down my spine...they always came after the dreams. No matter how many times I reassured myself that I was safe and that it was just a dream...I had lived it, and panic always came with these memories. Sitting against the wall, I held my legs up close to my body in a ball and started to cry. I couldn't help it...everything was a mess, and nothing would ever be the same. I thought things were different...last night I had such a great time...but with sleep came dreams and the hauntings in my subconscious mind. Why? At this thought I started to sob uncontrollably and when Leo orbed in I couldn't see him clearly.  
  
"No! No!" I cried out, and started to get up to orb away.  
  
"Paige, Paige, calm down. It's me...It's Leo," I heard him say calmly and clearly as he put his hand on my shoulder. I shied away at first, plastering myself up against the wall. When I looked at Leo and saw him clearly...the hurt and worried expression on his face...I lost it.  
  
"Leo? Leo, open the door!" I heard Piper yell and I watched as Leo quickly went to unlock it. I slowly slid to the floor, holding my head in my hands, and again started to sob. I faintly heard the click of the door unlocking and sensed the presence of both my sisters. Why wouldn't the pain go away? Why...No...no...I...I just have to stay away...stay safe... NO! What...am I thinking...I'm falling to pieces...It's too late. I started to shiver uncontrollably, cry even harder, and rock back and forth. It was too much...too much.  
  
"No..." I moaned when I felt something on my shoulder. I had to get away...had to run...Shoving myself off the ground, I ran in the direction of the door, blinded by tears. Suddenly, I ran into something and arms surrounded me. I struggled, but was in such a weak and vulnerable state that it was no use.  
  
"Paige...Paige, listen to me! Can you hear me? Paige." I slowly shook my head to clear my mind and found that it was Piper that I had run into. Her arms were around me, holding me from running out the door. I looked at her in shock before glancing back at Leo and Phoebe who were kneeling on the floor. It was one of them who had touched my shoulder before. As I looked at my family, guilt and desperation rose up inside of me. "Paige...are you with us?" Piper asked softly and I turned my head towards my big sister. Guilt overflowed inside me as I looked into her eyes, and my legs gave way under my feet. I went down slowly with Piper holding me and breaking my fall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
I watched as my little sister broke down in front of me...It was tearing my heart into pieces, but I had to stay strong for her. I watched as Leo leaned down to see if Paige was hurt and Phoebe gently put her hand on Paige's shoulder. At her touch, Paige cried out and started to run. I held my ground and gently stopped Paige as she ran into me. Wrapping my arms around her, I kept her from leaving the bathroom and tried to get her mind back to this time...this place.  
  
"Paige...Paige, listen to me! Can you hear me? Paige." I softly said, trying to jolt her back to reality. Luckily, it worked. Her eyes turned from scared and far-off to aware and surprised. I loosened my grip on her a little as she looked back at Phoebe and Leo. "Paige...are you with us?" I whispered, trying to make sure she wasn't going to run off. She looked back at me, and for a split second I saw 'Paige' in her eyes...she was there. I smiled at her, but grabbed at her in surprise as her legs gave way beneath her. I slowly broke her fall with my arms and slid down with her. Poor Paige... I looked up as Leo knelt beside me and put his hands over her.  
  
"She's not hurt...physically at least," he whispered as he gently picked her up and we walked into the living room to lay her on the couch. "Now...can you tell me exactly what happened?" Leo asked and I nodded as I pulled a blanket up over Paige.  
  
"I guess we all fell asleep and you boys left us down here..." I said and Leo nodded.  
  
"We thought you'd get a better nights sleep if you stayed put." I smiled at my husband and looked over as Cole came walking down the stairs and towards Phoebe. She gladly welcomed his warm arms around her and I smiled a little at Cole's silent entrance. He always knew when to stay quiet.  
  
"Anyway, I woke up around one when Paige was moving around in her sleep," I said.  
  
"Piper woke up and nudged me awake," Phoebe said. "When I looked over she was crying hysterically in her sleep."  
  
"And she was mumbling words...All we heard was 'no' before Phoebe and I started shaking her to wake her up," I said. "She looked around in surprise for a minute before she ran to the bathroom to throw-up. When we got to the door it was locked. That's when we got you." I looked over at Paige as I finished telling Leo what happened and I felt the tears threatening to overflow. "We should have seen this," I whispered.  
  
"But...Piper, how could we have?" Leo asked as he wrapped his arms around me. "She seemed fine last night..."  
  
"Leo, put two and two together. All the coffee, the getting up early, all of the laundry she's been doing...her tears were enough to get our blanket wet...She's been having these nightmares for a long time."  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
"A long time?" I asked with surprise. Piper looked over at me and nodded. Yes...it did make sense. "But...why wouldn't she tell us?" I asked as I looked over at Paige. Why would she keep this from us? We could have helped her...been there with her...we could have done something to help her rest easily.  
  
"Why does any Halliwell keep a secret from the rest of the family?" Cole asked, and I looked up at him. "She did it for protection...at least, in her eyes it was protection. She didn't want you two or us guys worrying about her any more then we already were." I nodded at Cole's logic and mentally noted that I would have probably done the same thing.  
  
"She must've been suffering so much," I whispered, walking over to Paige and sitting down next to he on the couch. "At least, more than I ever imagined."  
  
"But we should have seen it coming," Piper insisted, walking over to sit next to me. "We felt her feelings, we knew what happened...I had nightmares based on what I knew. Paige lived it."  
  
"Piper, you told Leo, Cole, and me about those dreams. We were able to help you. Paige never mentioned one word about a bad dream or a rough night," I told her, trying to convince m sister as well as myself that it wasn't our fault Paige was suffering alone.  
  
"But-"  
  
"That's enough," Leo said, interrupting Piper's rebuttal. "The important thing is that we be there for her in the future now that we know the extent of what she's going through." I nodded at Leo and watched as Piper slowly nodded her head, agreeing. "I think it's important that you two be here when she wakes up. Cole and I will wait in the kitchen." I nodded at Leo and watched as he left the room, Cole behind him. Sighing, I looked down at Paige and cursed at the tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks.  
  
"We need to be strong," I whispered and I smiled as Piper squeezed my hand.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," she whispered over to me as she got up to get some cold water and a rag for Paige's head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
The darkness was almost a savior to me...it was nothingness, and I could deal with nothingness a lot better than anything else. It was just so...peaceful. As the haziness started to recede I tried to collect my thoughts. Everything was jumbled...My eyes slowly opened and I looked up to see the blurred faces of my sisters. I squinted my eyes a little, closed them, and opened them again until I could see their faces clearly.  
  
"Paige...are you with us? Are you here?" I heard Piper ask and I slowly nodded my head.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Phoebe asked, and I looked at her with confusion. Why was I down here on the couch...What hap....Then, it hit me. My eyes widened and I could feel my heart start to race as the events formed in my mind. The panic returned along with the memories of the dream. I jumped to get up but Piper put her hands out and gently pushed me back down.  
  
"You should stay down Paige, you just fainted," Piper said as she put a cool rag on my forehead. I took a deep breath as the coolness of the rag woke me up a little, but I could still feel my body shaking uncontrollably and it wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.  
  
"...tea..." I whispered. "I need tea..." Piper nodded and then left from my vision. I opened my eyes as the rag was reapplied and looked up at Phoebe. She was holding herself together pretty well, considering. I was doing it too...The difference was that I had gotten lots of practice over the past month...All those nights of coming down for tea, not daring to cry and make noise in case someone should hear and come down to find me. Taking a deep breath, I again attempted to sit up, but this time Phoebe slowly helped me. "Thanks," I whispered and she nodded. We sat there for a few minutes in silence before my mind started to drift. Like every time before, I relived my dream in my mind, which brought out memories I didn't want to think about. I was jolted back to reality when I felt a pressure on my hand. Looking over, I saw Phoebe sitting next to me, her hand over mine. I smiled a little at her when I realized that I had let a lone tear fall down my cheek and I reached up to wipe it away. My eyes widened with greed and relief as a mug of tea was held out in front of me and I looked up at Piper. She wore a sad smile and a guilty expression. I gave her a small smile before reaching out with trembling hands for the mug. Once the warmth touched my skin I felt better and I gulped down some of the steaming hot liquid. Piper was now on my other side, and while I thought I would hate the moment Phoebe and Piper found out about my dreams, I actually felt somewhat relieved. I wasn't in it alone anymore. We sat there in silence for a long time, each sister on either side of me. I just took deep breaths and drank my tea, trying to collect myself like every other time before. When the mug was empty Piper took it from my still trembling hands and I sat back on the couch, hands on my forehead. Before I knew it my sisters were hugging me from either side and slowly, I took my hands from my forehead and returned the embrace.  
  
"I'm...so sorry," I whispered as I felt the tears come...the tears I had been trying to hold back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
As I wrapped my arms around my sister I felt her shakiness, yet her stiffness. She choked out an apology, and my heart broke. What did she have to apologize for?  
  
"You're crazy Paige," I whispered as she started to cry into Piper's and my own shoulder. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's us who are sorry. We should have been there for you." Yet again, I felt tears come to my eyes and as they started to fall I looked over at Piper. She was holding onto Paige for dear life and crying as well. I'm not sure how long we just sat there...holding Paige as she cried, and crying with her. Eventually, her tears stifled and with hers, ours. We gently laid Paige back on the couch and I brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Do you want to tell us what happened? What's been happening?" Piper asked softly and I saw Paige give her a look full of fear. "It may make you feel better to get it off your chest," Piper said. I watched and waited as Paige finally shook her head yes and both Piper and I settled down next to her and gripped onto her hands.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
They were sitting there, waiting for me to tell my story...but I had no idea where to begin. So, I took a deep breath and started to just tell it like it was.  
  
"After I got back from...well...after I got back from hell I was out of it for a while," I said and my sisters nodded. "I stayed in bed and just slept for a long time, and those were days where my sleep wasn't interrupted by anything. I just slept. After that though...When I started to get up and begin my life again...the dreams started. At least twice a week, sometimes more, I dreamed of the nightmare I had lived. It's been happening even more this past week...I'd wake up in the middle of the night, scared, alone, and miserable. At least four times I have had to change my sheets...but that was only when the dreams got bad and I'd cry and sweat in my sleep. Most of the time, I'd get up, take a shower, and drink many mugs of tea to calm my nerves. Just last night I got up at three and sat down here, trying to keep myself from shaking...I know it isn't real...it's only a dream...but I can't keep myself from being afraid...I...don't know why..." I trailed off as tears threatened to overflow from my eyes again. Both of my sisters squeezed my hands on either side and I was grateful for their support.  
  
"Don't worry Paige, we'll get through this together," Piper said, and I looked over at her. "Now we know and we won't let you suffer alone. We'll fight this. After all, they're only dreams. Right after you got back I had nightmares too...but Leo, Phoebe, and Cole helped me through it, and those images haven't returned. We'll do that for you too." I looked at Piper with surprise and then over at Phoebe. She smiled at me and me at her.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered.  
  
"Now, let's get you up to bed," Piper said, and I nodded. Unfortunately, my body felt so weak... "Leo!" she called, and I saw both Leo and Cole walk in from the kitchen. I smiled a little up at Leo and held out my arms as he reached down and picked me up.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered and he just smiled as we disappeared in blue and white lights. When we formed again we were in my bedroom and Leo gently laid me down on my bed and pulled the covers over me.  
  
"You're not in this alone Paige," he said in his whitelighter voice and I nodded.  
  
"I know that now...thanks Leo," I whispered and I looked over as Piper and Phoebe entered through the doorway.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," Leo whispered, and bent down to kiss me on the forehead. As he left I saw him peck Piper on the cheek and I smiled.  
  
"Paige..." I looked over to see Phoebe standing next to me. "Don't worry, we're not going to leave you." I just nodded as both of my sisters slid under the covers and I held onto them. I wasn't alone...and in time, maybe the nightmares would leave me...maybe....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Sorry for the long wait on this one, but life is hectic right now. Oh, and I have to say that I now actually know where I'm going with the story line! Yay! Everyone be waiting for a demon appearance in the next chapter. Who will it be? You'll have to wait and find out. hee hee ^^ yes, I know I'm evil sometimes. 


	4. Is it a dream? Part 1

Lost Soul  
Part 4a  
By: Silverstar  
  
I want to thank everyone for the very kind reviews. They inspire me to write more and update quicker. This update is also in thanks to the recent amount of snow days I've had off from school. ^__^ I hope everyone enjoys. Oh, and I'm sorry, but I have to warn all of you that this chapter is even more depressing than the last. I really do feel bad for everyone in my story, but this chapter was necessary for the overall plot. I promise you all that in the end things will get better. Until then, bear with me. Also, this is only the first part of this chapter. I feel bad that I don't update too often, so I want to put out the 1st part that I've written. This isn't the whole chapter, but luckily that will come soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
I looked over at Paige and found myself smiling sadly. She'd woken up a few times in the night, but luckily Piper and I had been able to get her back to sleep...it was almost like she was afraid to close her eyes. Looking over at the clock, I saw that it was 6:30. Piper and Paige were sound asleep, so I quietly got out of bed and headed downstairs. As I stepped into the kitchen to make some coffee I saw Cole sitting there at the table. Smiling, I walked over and put my arms around his neck, leaning on him from the back.  
  
"Hey," I whispered and he kissed my hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cole asked, and I nodded as he stood up and turned around to face me.  
  
"I'm okay...I think its more rough on Paige then anyone else...I just wish there was something more that I could do..." I looked up into Cole's eyes and saw the love and passion that was always there for me. "Let's make some coffee," I said, and I led him over towards the counter. "Paige always likes coffee in the morning..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(COLE)*  
  
I watched as Phoebe busied herself with the coffee and my half-human heart almost broke with compassion. I loved her so much, yet I couldn't do anything to help her...With all my powers and all my love...I just couldn't do anything. I had no power over Paige's dreams or her state of mind...If only I could do something. I smiled over at Phoebe as she poured two mugs of coffee and handed one to me.  
  
"Thanks," I said as I took the mug and drank some of the strong hot liquid. There was only black coffee in this house...the girls needed it too much with all the late nights and demonic attacks. If only life could be normal...the kind of life most couples have and the kind of life I've never known. Setting my coffee down, I walked up to Phoebe and put my hands over hers. "You know I love you," I whispered and she smiled up at me. I loved to make her smile. I gently maneuvered her hands so she'd set her coffee down and wrapped my arms around her. She immediately sunk into my embrace and I kissed her on her neck and her ear. "Do you feel this?" I asked.  
  
"I feel it," she whispered.  
  
"Never let go of this feeling," I whispered. "Always remember it because it will always exist. Our love is strong...and it will always be around you and in your heart. No matter what difficulties turn our way...we'll face them together." I pulled away from my brown-eyed girl and looked into those eyes.   
  
"I love you Cole...and you're right. Nothing can change this." With that, she leaned up and pressed her lips against mine. Just one kiss from my love could make it seem like we did live a normal life...like a normal couple.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
Groggily, I opened my eyes to find myself back in the cave...that same cave...No, this wasn't real, it was a dream. A dream...Pulling my arms up, I found shackles on my wrists and yelped when I pulled them, trying to break the metal and get off the wall. The shackles tore at my wrists, causing deep gashes to appear...I watched in horror as my blood dripped...and dripped...and dripped...and landed on the hard cave floor, forming a puddle.  
  
"No...there never is blood...there isn't...oh, God..." My eyes widened as the Yellonius appeared holding a knife.  
  
"Hello little witch," he said, looking me up and down.  
  
"You're...you're not real," I cried, trying to make myself believe...I was till shaking all over in fear.  
  
"Oh, am I not? We'll see." With that, he stepped forward and shoved his knife right into my stomach. I screamed out in pain as he pulled the knife back out and cried as I looked down at all the new blood. A second later I looked around and found myself in my old loft...I blinked and looked down, but the wounds were still there.  
  
"...Paaaaiigge...." I whipped my head around at the cold icy voice, but I saw no one. As I tried to get up the floor crumbled below me and I fell...and fell...I screamed out as the wind whipped by my face and the darkness surrounded me...Yelling out, I landed with a thud in the attic. Crying to myself as I heard my ankle snap, I tried to get up, but to no avail. Looking around through blurry eyes, I tried to calm down, but panic overwhelmed me, not allowing me to think clearly. As I looked around the attic, I found myself face to face with Dalei; the bitch that had had me captured. She grinned evilly and then pointed behind me. Taking a deep breath, I turned to find Phoebe and Piper...lying on the floor...I scrambled over to Piper to feel her pulse and broke down when I found none. No...no...my sisters...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
Feeling someone move beside me, I woke to see Paige flailing in her sleep.  
  
"Paige...Paige!" I said loudly, shaking her to wake up, but her eyes didn't open. I gasped when I saw blood on her wrists as tears overflowed from her closed eyes. "LEO!" I shouted as a dagger wound appeared on her stomach...something was terribly wrong. "Paige, can you hear me? Paige!" I shouted, but she just kept gasping in her sleep and flailing around the bed. "PHOEBE! COLE! LEO!" I shouted again as Leo orbed into the bedroom and ran over to me.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he put his hands over Paige and started to heal her.  
  
"I don't know," I cried out in panic as I tried to hold Paige's thrashing body down.  
  
"Oh my God," I heard Phoebe whisper as she and Cole ran into the room.   
  
"Help me Phoebe," I said as Paige threw out an arm. She quickly went to Paige's other side and held her arm down. I looked over at Leo to see his face wrinkled in concentration and confusion.  
  
"I...I can't heal her..." he said as the yellow glow disappeared.  
  
"What?" I demanded, letting go of Paige and advancing on my husband. "What does that mean?" I looked over at my littlest sister as she screamed out in pain and looked down to see her ankle twisted at an odd angle.  
  
"I don't know, but I suggest we try to wake her up," Leo said and I turned to see Phoebe shaking Paige.  
  
"This has to be demonic," Cole said and both Phoebe and I looked over at him. "I'll go underground, see who's stirring up trouble." I nodded and glanced over at Phoebe. She wouldn't object if it was for the good of Paige, would she?  
  
"Be careful," she whispered as Cole nodded and shimmered out. Turning my attention to Paige, I ran into the bathroom to fill a cup with water.  
  
"Look out," I said loudly as I threw the water onto Paige's face and saw her body go still.  
  
"Paige, can you hear us?" Leo asked, kneeling on the floor next to Paige's bed on putting his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Paige?" I whispered, going over to her other side with Phoebe and putting my hand on hers. A moment later, her eyes popped open and she started gasping for air.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe shouted, but I stopped her before she could throw herself on top of Paige for a hug. Paige still had those wounds...She looked around in confusion for a moment with wide eyes before resting them on Phoebe and me.  
  
"You guys..." she said with a smile and I smiled back, tears in my eyes. Paige...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
As I cried over my sisters' bodies and heard the evil and wicked laugh of Dalei in my ears, a cool and wet cloud surrounded my face. Everything went dark and I heard faint voices. Taking a deep breath, I quickly opened my eyes to see a fuzzy room. Gasping for air, I looked around and focused my eyes on two people...my sisters!   
  
"You guys..." I whispered, smiling at them. They were...alive. I watched as Phoebe and Piper both smiled back and Piper squeezed my hand. Looking down, I saw the blood...oh God, so much blood. It was all over the sheets, all over me, my clothes, on Phoebe, Piper, and Leo. "Oh God," I whispered looking around and feeling my ankle, stomach, wrists, and bruises. "Oh God," I repeated, looking around in horror.  
  
"Paige, stay with us," Leo said calmly and I looked to my left to see him kneeling beside me, holding out his hands. I watched as a yellow glow was emitted and closed my eyes as he worked on my stomach, wrists, and my ankle. It seemed like it had taken forever, and indeed it had taken a long time for him to heal me. What was going on...I opened my eyes to see Leo finishing my ankle, but there was still blood everywhere. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself, but nothing worked and I could feel a panic attack beginning.  
  
"Paige, just take a deep breath," I heard Piper say, but she sounded so faint. "We have to get her out of here...Leo, orb her to our room." I felt Leo grab onto my arm as things started to go blurry and lights surrounded me. Opening my eyes, I saw Piper and Leo's room appear. Leo was holding me and carried me over to his bed.  
  
"Leo..." I whispered as he set me down.  
  
"You're going to be okay," he whispered and I nodded.  
  
"But...there's so much blood..." I said, almost inaudibly. I looked up as Piper and Phoebe entered the room and rushed over to me.  
  
"Paige, are you okay? Are you in any more pain?" Piper asked and I shook my head.  
  
"I'm...okay..." I said shakily as my sisters sat down next to me.  
  
"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," Phoebe said softly and I nodded. Slowly, I let them help me up and walk me to the bathroom. Still in a daze, I allowed my sisters to turn on the shower for me and help me get out of my bloody and ruined clothes. Stepping into the shower, I let the hot and steaming water rush over me and took in deep breaths of air.  
  
"She's okay," I heard Phoebe whisper to Piper and I heard them quietly leave the room. Looking over, I saw that the door was still open a jar and I knew that they were only a yell away. Taking some more deep breaths, I slid to the bottom of the shower and let my tears fall. Why? Why me? Why now? This was just too much...way too much...How could this have happened? Dreams aren't real...they were just nightmares...Hearing a noise, I took my hands away from the front of my face and looked over. Piper had turned off the shower and was kneeling next to me, holding her hands out.  
  
"Here Paige, C'mon," she whispered, and I let her lead me out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I must've been in there longer than I thought, for Piper was changed and cleaned up...no more blood.  
  
"I'm...okay..." I whispered, taking a deep breath, and wrapping my arms around me for warmth. I watched as Piper set down some pajamas and a robe for me and then put her hand on my shoulder. I looked over into her eyes but quickly looked away. I didn't want her seeing the pain and grief that mine held. When I looked up she had gone and I slowly dried off and got dressed. I could feel myself still in a daze...and I knew my state of mind wasn't good. I had to snap out of it...but I couldn't. Reaching for the door, I slowly opened it and headed for Piper's room. As I passed mine I forced myself to look in and found it clean and spotless...It was gone...the blood...my blood...I shuddered as I slowly made my way down the hall and walked into Piper's room. I heard the room go silent as I entered, but I didn't care. It all just seemed too unreal to be happening...but it was. It was happening and it was real.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2... 


	5. Is it a dream? Part 2

Lost Soul   
Part 4b  
By: Silverstar  
  
Here it is, Part 2! I hope everyone enjoys. Just to let you all know, I may not be able to update for a while. School is always really busy in February and March because we have this competition between all four classes. Also, just yesterday my sis and I were in a car crash. Everyone's okay, but I'm a little sore and I'm not really in the mood to write. I had most of this Part done though, so I'm updating.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
As I sat there silently on the bed, my sisters and Leo around me, I did feel somewhat comforted. My wounds were healed, I was awake and alert as possible, and there were no demons in sight.  
  
"Paige?" I looked up at Phoebe and realized that she had been trying to get my attention for a long time.  
  
"Oh, Sorry," I said softly, and gave her my attention...I was having such a hard time focusing...  
  
"Paige, we think that what happened to you was demonic, but we're not sure what or who could have done it. I know it's hard...but, do you think you could tell us what you know...what happened?" I looked at my sister for a moment, not really sure what to say...Retelling the nightmare would be like reliving it...but if it was the only way...  
  
"What about Cole?" I asked. "Did he find out anything?"  
  
"He isn't back yet, and we want to nail this bastard as soon as we can. Until then...well, it would be too dangerous for you to fall asleep. We were hardly able to wake you up earlier." I nodded at Phoebe and took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay...Well, it started out like my regular dream..." I closed my eyes and I could almost relive the whole experience...see and feel everything. "I was chained to the cave wall...only this time the shackles that held me...they cut through my wrists...like...like before..." I opened my eyes to see my sisters nodding at me to continue. "When the Yellonius appeared I told him he wasn't real...that it was a dream...but he made some smart-aleck remark and plunged the knife...into my stomach..." I looked down at where the wound use to be and touched it with my hand. I could still remember the pain washing over my stomach from that bloody puncture point. "Then...I was at my old loft and there was some creepy voice whispering my name...but when I looked around I saw that I was alone." I looked over at Leo and he gave me an encouraging smile...I didn't want to say what was coming next. "The floor went out from under me and I fell. When I landed my ankle broke...and I was in the attic. Dalei was standing there and pointed behind me..." I looked at my sisters and they both put a hand on my shoulders, squeezing them to let me know I wasn't alone. "I...I turned around and saw...both of you..." I looked at my sisters and then gave them both a hug, crying over them. "You were both on the floor...dead..." I felt my sisters hug me tightly back and after a few minutes I collected myself. "I'm sorry...I just...Well, then I woke up and when I saw you guys...I was just so relieved, so happy." I smiled at my sisters and they smiled back.  
  
"Don't you worry Paige, we're not going anywhere," Piper said and I nodded. "I think we should all go check the Book. I'll get the coffee. If Paige doesn't sleep, neither do we." I smiled at Piper as she left the room and allowed Leo and Phoebe to lead me downstairs.  
  
"I'll go get the Book," Phoebe said once I was on the couch and I was left with Leo.  
  
"I know it's rough right now Paige," Leo said softly and I looked over to him. "But, we'll get through this. We always get by...it's what we do. Defeat the evil and live on." I nodded and sighed as I leaned back in the couch.  
  
"Thanks for healing me Leo," I said, smiling over at him. "But...why didn't you heal me sooner?" I saw his face turn grave as he walked over to sit next to me.   
  
"I couldn't heal you while you were sleeping...I don't know why, but...my powers weren't working." I nodded, not surprised at his answer and hugged myself tightly. I can't wait till this is over...if it ever ends...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
Stepping through the attic door, I looked around the room slowly. This was the place where Dalei had attacked...no wonder Paige's dream showed her here...and with Piper and me...dead...we almost died that day. If it wasn't for Prue...Prue...why wasn't she here now? What was keeping her away?   
  
"Goddamn it, we need you!" I said loudly, looking up at the ceiling. Nothing happened. Sighing to myself, I walked over to pick up the book. I had it in my hands when I felt someone behind me. Turning around, ready for a fight, I gasped in shock when I saw that it was only Cole.  
  
"Were you calling me?" he asked, and I slowly shook my head.  
  
"No...I was talking to Prue," I whispered and then looked up at him. "But now that you're here I'm not complaining." He smiled and bent down to kiss me as I set the Book back on the podium. When we broke apart I leaned against him and shook my head. "Paige's dream changed...and anything that happened in the dream happened to her in reality as well...we barely woke her up. Did you find anything?" I looked up at Cole with hope, and he nodded.   
  
"There's definitely someone, or something, stirring up trouble down there," he said in his serious demon-talking tone. I nodded and picked up the book as I lead him downstairs. When we walked into the living room I saw Paige and Leo sitting on the couch. Paige looked a little defeated...but I guess I would too if it was me going through all this and not her. Still, I had to keep her spirits high.  
  
"Hey Paige," I said as we walked over in front of them. She looked up at me and I smiled. "Cole might have found something out." Her ears prickled up at these words and I nodded. "But let's wait for Piper." She nodded back and so did Leo. A moment later Piper came in with a tray of coffee mugs and started handing them out.  
  
"From now on people, we are on alert 24/7. That means no sleeping whatsoever!" Piper barked in that way only she can, and I smiled at my sister who was taking on the roll of 'captain' yet again. "Oh, Cole, you're back. Welcome. Did you find out anything?" Piper questioned as she handed him the cup. I smiled again at her quick conversion from concerned friend to inquisitor, but I kept silent, for I wanted to hear his information too.   
  
"Well, there is definitely someone, or something, causing trouble down there," Cole began. "From what I can tell, it's an upper level demon with control over distraught witches. He can take their feelings, emotions, and dreams, and turn their restful hours into havoc."  
  
"Yeah, but why would this demon single out Paige?" I asked. "I'm sure there are hundreds of other witches out there who are distraught over something."  
  
"This demon can't just get into any witches mind over petty things. They must've gone through a life altering experience with deep pain and emotional grief. Also, they must already be experiencing nightmares from the event. He picks those singles out in the witches' aura and is able to attach his brain waves with theirs."  
  
"So I guess this demon is trying to gain power and move up the demonic hierarchy?" Piper asked and Cole nodded.  
  
"Still, from what I heard I think something bigger was involved..." I watched my husband as he wracked his brain for answers but came up with nothing.  
  
"That's okay, let's just go through the book and see what we can come up with. Leo, can you go check with the Elders, see if they know anything?" I asked, and a second later her disappeared in blue and white lights. Sighing to myself, I waited till Piper sat down next to Paige and then sat down next to Piper. Paige didn't need to be looking through this book anymore than she had too. She already had nightmares to deal with. Flipping through, Piper and I searched for the demon that was targeting our sister. After a few minutes I glanced over at Paige and saw her slowly drinking her coffee, one mug and then another.   
  
"This is useless!" Piper said, throwing her hands up with frustration. Just as she did so I saw the familiar blue and white lights of Leo orbing in. Everyone went silent as we looked at him in anticipation and waited for him to speak.  
  
"The Elders say it's an upper level demon set on taking out the Charmed ones in order to gain demonic support and throw down the Source. The real shock is that he's Dalei's father...she worked under him." I stared at Leo in shock and looked over at Paige. For a split second she seemed shocked as she processed the information but it quickly turned to anger.  
  
"The bastard sent her after me..." she whispered, looked up at Leo. He nodded and continued.  
  
"That's what the Elders think. Dalei was some sort of plan or prophesy in bringing down the Charmed ones. This new demon has been hiding in the shadows till a few months ago, right when Dalei awakened. He's called the Dream Eater, Darden, and he's very powerful. The Elders just found out recently that he was the cause of two witches' deaths last month." Great...just great...this whole experience couldn't just be over with, could it? It has to be dragged out because of some evil plan from some demon in taking out the Charmed ones and taking over the Underworld...It was just our luck.  
  
"I'm guessing that since this guy hasn't really shown his face before, he's not in the Book of Shadows?" Piper said, and Leo nodded.  
  
"That's right," Leo replied. Great...just great... Frustrated with the situation, I slammed the Book shut, shoved it at Piper, stood up, and started pacing around the room.  
  
"What're we suppose to do now?" I asked my family, looking at all of them. "All we have is a name and a motive. We have no idea the damage Darden can do or how to stop him."  
  
"Calm down Phoebes," Cole whispered, sliding his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. I slowly took a deep breath and exhaled before looking up at him and around the room.  
  
"Sorry..." I whispered, shaking off the arms of my boyfriend. "Just panicked a little there." I saw Piper smile and I knew what she was thinking. She was usually the sister to panic, not me.   
  
"Okay," Piper said with determination. "I'm going to go put a few pots of coffee on, Phoebe, keep going through the Book...there may be _something_ in there that will help us. Cole, you go Underground, see if you can find out _anything_ remotely linked to the situation. Leo, you stay with Paige and keep her from falling asleep. It's going to be a long day and a long night. We have a demon to vanquish!" I smiled slowly at Piper's control show, but I knew she was just putting on an act. Inside, she was panicking and scared...Still, I leaned up to kiss Cole on the cheek before he shimmered out and sat down next to Paige with the book.  
  
"Don't worry Phoebe...I'm sure we'll figure out something..." I looked over at Paige, surprised at hearing her voice. I saw how scared was and how vulnerable she felt, but she was still trying hard to believe everything would be okay in the end. I guess that was how she got through last month...and the time after.  
  
"Yeah...we'll think of something. It'll all be okay," I said softly, picking up Paige's hand and squeezing it. My smile altered as I felt the pull of a premonition and a second later I was pulled inside my mind.  
~~~~  
  
I looked around me and noticed the usual signs of a premonition. Everything in my vision was slightly shaky and in black-and-white. Looking over, I saw Paige chained to the wall, like how she said her dreams always started. I gasped as the Yellonius appeared and cried at the fear in my sister's eyes. It seemed like everything took forever, but I slowly saw and lived through Paige's dream. We were in the attic and I looked at Dalei with disgust. Suddenly, everything became clear and turned to color. I looked around me in shock as everything froze...like Piper had used her freezing power.  
  
"Hello?" I said slowly, realizing that I could speak and that I could move...I had a physical form! "This is weird..." I slowly walked around, finding that I could touch everything.  
  
"Phoebe..." Whipping around, I became blinded by a flash of white light and shielded myself with my hands. When I was able to see again, and brought them down and found myself face to face with...  
  
"Phoebe!" I blinked again and shook my head.  
  
"You're not real...you're..."  
  
"It's me Phoebe, I promise. Weren't you wondering where I was?"  
  
"Prue?" I stared at her for another moment before breaking into a smile and jumping forward to give her a hug. She gladly returned it. "Prue...I don't understand...Why are you here? I thought I was in a premonition..."  
  
"Shhh...I'll explain," she said calmly, and led me to sit down in two chairs. "Firstly, you're not in the premonition anymore...You're in another reality. When you were nearing the end of the premonition I pulled you into the Reality of Dreams. This is where nightmares come real. Using a spell, I froze everything...this way, we're able to communicate and appear in physical forms." I nodded but confusion still overtook me.  
  
"But...Why? I really need to be awake right now, with everything that's going on-"  
  
"Now wait a minute. Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to help you."  
  
"But...how did you find out?" I asked, still confused. At this, she smiled.  
  
"Actually, I found out about the situation by pure luck." I looked at her in surprise but stayed quiet so she would continue. "Well, the Elders wanted me to back off after last month so you three could try to get back to your normal lives..." I gave her a look and she laughed. "Well, as normal as they ever could be anyways. I complied with the Elders' wishes, but I could sense that something was wrong. So, last night I tried to go to Paige during her dreams. Trying to do so, I found that I was blocked. I tried for a long time, and when I did get in I saw a glimpse...I was able to see this scene right here before you...Then, I was pushed out by some magical barrier and Paige woke up. I was confused at first, but then went to Grams. She had spoken with the Elders and told me of Darden, saying there was nothing we could do. The Elders didn't think we could do anything to help." I looked at my older sister and smiled.  
  
"Well, why are you here then?" She smiled back at me and got up, walking around the room in excitement.   
  
"This Dream Reality we're in...it's real. Darden takes some of his power from it in order to hurt the witches he attacks in their dreams. While you're in here, anything that happens...well, it happens. You can only be healed once you're woken from the dream...but if you die in your nightmare...there's no way to come back from it. Darden usually tortures his victims before killing them, and now that he knows you're onto him, he'll probably be planning to kill Paige in the next dream. I can give you the same spell I used to pull everything into this reality. When Darden finally comes out of the shadows to attack Paige, you and Piper could be here waiting for him. With a good power-of-three spell, you could vanquish Darden in Paige's dream...in this reality. Once the dream is pulled into this world fully all of you will be here in the flesh. Once Darden is killed, his original body will be dead as well. With the stress from the dream gone, Paige would wake up and with the dreamer gone, both you and Piper could return to your bodies."  
  
"Are you saying that there would be two of us? One body here and one body sleeping?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. If anything were to happen to either of the bodies, it would hurt you." I looked at Prue for a minute and then nodded, getting up to stand next to her.  
  
"I'll take the spell...but I can't decide anything without talking to Piper and Paige first."  
  
"I understand," Prue said, and then leaned forward to give me a hug. "Be safe," she whispered and I nodded. "I probably won't see you again for a long time. Remember I love you and send the message on to Piper and Paige."  
  
"Okay," I whispered and then we broke apart.  
  
"I'm going to give you the spell in your mind since you can't carry things out of this world. After, I'll leave and with me gone you'll wake up. Get Piper to write the spell down for you. It'll take both of your powers for it to work."  
  
"Wait, then how did you get here?" I asked.  
  
"How do you think?..." I smiled knowing in my heart...Grams.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," I said, sitting on the ground with Prue standing in front of me.  
  
"Close you eyes and listen to my voice," she instructed, holding her hand over my head. I complied and concentrated on the sound of Prue's voice. It felt so great just to hear her...  
  
"In your mind you will see...the words of light to set her free...close you eyes, they will be there...nothing bare, just a glare..." I waited as Prue started to speak some words in Latin and then I felt a jolt. Opening my eyes, I jerked up to be pushed back down by numerous hands.   
  
"Phoebe..." I heard Piper say slowly, trying to see if I was aware. Blinking to try to make my vision clearer, I saw glowing lights in the dark of my eyelids.  
  
"Woah..." I said, putting my hand to my head.  
  
"Giver her some space," I heard Leo say and it was then that I realized that I was lying on the couch, my family surrounding me.  
  
"Piper..."  
  
"Yeah honey?" Piper asked, and my vision cleared as she got closer.  
  
"Get some paper...a pen. I...I have a spell." I saw Piper nod and minutes later she was back. "Write this down..." I said, and I closed my eyes to see the spell...  
  
"In the dark, in the night,  
Nightmares start, dreams are alive.  
Bring us forth to this world,  
All those covered in this cord.  
Let us see and act upon,  
The images that she has donned.   
Send us forth with he who isn't seen,  
Take our spirits, So let it be."  
  
With the end of the spell, I saw the cord in my head wrap around a sleeping Paige, Piper, and myself. When I opened my eyes everything was clear and I could see all the worried faces peering down at me. Oh boy, would I have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
I hope you all enjoyed. I'm thinking there'll probably be 2 to 3 more chapters after this one, but I'm not sure when I'll have the time to write them and update. I'm sorry if you have to wait a long time, but reviews always make me write faster.  
  
~Silverstar 


	6. The Time is Here

Lost Soul  
Part 5  
By: Silverstar  
  
Sorry about the wait. There are lots of excuses for my absence, but I won't bore you all with them. I know you just want to read the next part...^^ So, here it is. I hope it meets all of your expectations. Oh, and please review. The more feedback I get, the more confidence I have, the better my writing is, and the more often I update. ^__^   
  
PS- Thanks Falcon, your review made me realize how long it has been, and what I was doing to the fans of the story. This chapter is up because of you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Charmed except the ideas in this fic. So there. *sticks out tongue* ^__^  
  
P.S. S. I did it again! I referred to Cole as Phoebe's husband in the last part of the fic. I guess I didn't read over that one very carefully. I'm sorry, but no, they're not married. I guess it's just wishful thinking or something, considering what just happened in the show to Cole...*sad face*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
So...Phoebe had gotten a visit from Prue. It was weird...but I missed talking with my oldest sister, even though we had only spoken limited times. She always made me feel calmer...more at peace, and I needed that now. I was surprised when Phoebe had told us that Prue had visited her during her premonition, but I was more ashamed then surprised...My troubled mind made Phoebe go through the whole scene...the blood, the tears, the death...She shouldn't have to go through that as well...it was my burden, not hers. The same with Prue. When Phoebe said that Prue had sensed that something was wrong... we must still be connected somehow...I guess as sisters. I smiled when Phoebe told me Prue had tried to come to me in my dreams again...it meant that she hadn't forgotten about me and that she still cared...but I don't want her mixed up in my problems like last time. Sometimes...I feel like such a burden.   
  
"You alright Paige?" I looked up from my seat on the couch to see Cole standing in front of me. Phoebe, Piper, and Leo were setting up the attic for the spell.  
  
"Oh...yeah. I was just thinking," I said, smiling at my probable future brother-in-law and watching as he sat down next to me.   
  
"You know...If you need to talk...I know I'm probably not the first person to come to your mind, but I am always here. I've been through a lot in my long life and I understand the struggle you're going through...I'm still haunted by the images of my past in my dreams." I starred at Cole or a moment before smiling weakly and bowing my head to hide my sad and pathetic expression from him.  
  
"But...how do you go through life...All those memories...all that pain...all the...guilt..." I felt my voice crack as I struggled to hold back my tears and jumped when I felt Cole's hand lifting up my chin.  
  
"First of all little lady, there is _nothing_ and I mean _nothing_ for you to feel guilty about. Do you hear me? There was nothing you could do stop anything that happened to you." I saw the fierceness in Cole's eyes mixed with the gentleness and kindness that Phoebe always insisted she saw...Slowly, I nodded and Cole's hand left my chin. "Secondly...Well, it took a while, but now I have no trouble separating myself from my former life. Phoebe helps me escape from the guilt, the pain, and the memories. Sometimes, I'll drift off into the memories from my past and get caught up in them...but Phoebe always brings me back down to earth. You just need to find yourself an anchor." I looked up at Cole, feeling helpless and hopeless, but when he gave me that small half smile half grin that he always does, I felt a little better. At least I wasn't alone in these feelings. Still...I don't think that anything will keep me from drowning in these memories.  
  
"Cole...I don't know...I don't think anyone could-" I stopped as he put his hand up to my mouth and shook his head.  
  
"You have two sisters, Piper and Phoebe, and one brother-in-law, Leo. You also have an enormous amount of relatives, dead and alive, and you have me. I lean on Phoebe as my anchor because she was the only one there when I was down and out. You, on the other hand, have many people in your life. They all care for you and they don't want to see you suffer. Let them help you Paige, and let them drag you from that place in your head where you are drowning." I gasped as he used that word...drowning...It felt so...right. "Yes, I know how it feels. Like you're suffocating and sinking, and there's no one there to drag you back up to the surface. But there's more to life then the feelings you insist on keeping to yourself. They will only leave you when you get them out in the open and deal with them with someone else. Choose your anchor, or choose numerous anchors, and talk with them. Paige..." I realized that I had slowly lowered my eyes from Cole and I looked back up at him. "This ordeal...you shouldn't worry about it. It will be over and done with, and then everything relating to last month will be gone. It will only be alive in your mind. Use this experience to help you get over these built up anxieties and dark feelings. Help yourself to push the thoughts your mind dwells on to the back of your head so that it's just a far off memory, a glimpse of what happened that you can remember, but accept." I looked at Cole in a new light and with a new respect as he stood up and gave me a smile.  
  
"Thanks Cole...I felt...so lost, not knowing what to do. You really helped me sort through my thoughts...Thanks." I smiled up at him as he nodded and turned towards the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to go see how far your sisters are with the preparations. You stay here and rest." With that, I watched as Cole shimmered out and I was left alone. Alone to my thoughts, alone to my feelings, and alone to contemplate the information and advice Cole had just given me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
As I set up the candles, took out the cord we'd be needing, and placed down the pillows I couldn't help thinking of Prue. She had come through for us again. It was still a mystery to me how Prue and Grams knew all of this info and spells, and how the Elders didn't tell any of it to us...but that was a conversation for another day with my husband. As I thought this I looked up to see Leo looking at me and I smiled at him. He smiled back, but I could tell that he knew I was thinking of him and that he would be in trouble later. Then I looked over at Phoebe. She was sitting on a chair in the corner writing a power of three spell and Cole had just shimmered in next to her. Seeing that she was busy, he looked around and started walking towards me.  
  
"Hey," he said as he walked up and I stood from my position on the floor where I had been placing the candles in a circle.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked, getting up and brushing my hands off on my pants.  
  
"How much longer?" he asked and I frowned.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh...nothing really. I was just talking with Paige and...well, I think the sooner this is over with the better. Don't you?" I nodded and looked over to see Phoebe talking with Leo. It looked like the spell was complete. "Okay Cole, from what I understand, if anything happens to us in either world, it happened to us in reality. You and Leo will have to stay here and protect us from any harm that might enter the scene. Darden could be sending some of his guys after Phoebe and I for all I know." I saw him nod and then we walked over to Leo and Phoebe.  
  
"I have the spell," Phoebe said and she handed my copy over to me. "We'll all have to memorize it before we enter the Dream Reality." I nodded at Phoebe as I noticed that she had handed me Paige's copy as well. Giving Leo a look, I grabbed his hand and we walked downstairs to talk with Paige.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
I sighed as Piper and Leo left the room, leaving Cole and me alone. I couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around me and I tilted my head up towards him.  
  
"You talked to Paige...didn't you?" When I tilted my head up I saw my boyfriend smile and I smiled back.  
  
"I think she really needed it," Cole replied and I nodded.  
  
"She just hasn't been opening up to us at all...but you've been to that place where she is more than any of us Cole. I knew she could relate to you."  
  
"And I wouldn't have been able to make it this far to talk to Paige without you," Cole whispered. I smiled at this and nodded. "We've helped each other...But where I'm going, you won't be able to help me. You'll have to stay here."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't help you. I'll be in your heart, and your soul. If things get rough, then think of me." I smiled at Cole and laughed as he pulled me as close as possible.  
  
"Are you going to give me something to remember you by?" I asked and he smiled. Smiling at my boyfriend, I tilted my head towards him as he gently placed his lips on mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
I looked back once towards the attic, but Leo pulled me forward and before we got to the stairs I found myself in his arms.  
  
"You were right, they needed some time together," he said kindly in the way only my husband could speak. "Then, why are you looking back now?" I sighed, and looked up at my angel.  
  
"I don't know...I'm just worried I guess. You know, stressed out and-" I stopped as Leo leaned down to envelop me in a kiss. His lips were so gentle...so sweet... I smiled as I returned the kiss and we slowly broke apart. "Okay...you got me to stop...I wasn't telling the truth." Leo smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around his middle, laying my head on his shoulder. "I guess I'm...well, a little jealous-Which I know is very wrong! But..."  
  
"It's Prue, isn't it?" Leo asked and I nodded. "I know there was no other way she could contact us...she had to do it through Phoebe's premonition, but...I don't know. Just knowing that my sisters get to talk to her, see her, hear her...It makes me sad, and then I think, why not me? And I want to go in there and demand an explanation from Phoebe...but she doesn't know, and it's not her choice. I know Prue can't help it either..."  
  
"Piper...why don't you just try focusing on the present. You'll get your turn. Until then..." I smiled at Leo as he leaned down to kiss me and I threw my arms around his neck. "Let's go downstairs." I nodded and let my husband lead me downstairs and towards Paige.  
  
"-be! Leo! Piper! Someone!" I heard Paige yelling as we began to descend the stairs and as I started to run Leo orbed us next to her. "Help!" When we got down next to Paige I saw that she was covering her head with her hands whimpering. Leo put his hands in front of her head and I watched as a glow emanated from them. Reaching up, I grabbed one of Paige's hands and was surprised when she squeezed mine full force.  
  
"I can't heal her," Leo said, trying not to panic and I looked at him, fear in my eyes.  
  
"Paige!" I said, gently but loud enough for her to hear. "Paige, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's...it's Darden..." she managed to get out before pulling her hand out of mine to clutch at her head.  
  
"I'll go see what the Elders know," Leo said quickly but I grabbed him before he orbed out.  
  
"It could be too late by then," I said and forced him to sit back down next to Paige. "Cole! Phoebe!" I shouted and moments later Cole had shimmered in with Phoebe next to us.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Phoebe gasped as she dropped down on her knees to be near Paige.  
  
"Cole, do you know what's happening?" I asked and he looked closely at Paige. "She said it was Darden..." As soon as I said this Cole's eyes widened and nodded at me.  
  
"I remember now. Once Darden makes contact with a witch he can do a spell and has the ability to go into the witch's mind to get her to fall asleep. If the witch fights the spell, then she'll experience great pain until she passes out." I looked down at my little sister and I felt the tears come to my eyes for her. Hadn't she been through enough?  
  
"Phoebe," I said, and she looked up at me, a terribly worried expression on her face. She was probably mirroring my own countenance. "Let's do it." She nodded and I walked over to Leo. "Take her upstairs?" He nodded and Phoebe, Cole, and I ran upstairs to meet them. When we got up there we found that Leo had laid Paige down on the pillows and tied some of the cord around her wrist. "Phoebe...I haven't memorized the spell yet. Have you?" I asked, panic rising in my throat.  
  
"Don't worry, I know it. You and Paige will just have to repeat it." I nodded and sat down next to Paige on the ground. Phoebe followed suit. As Leo tied part of the cord around my wrist he leaned down to kiss me.  
  
"Be careful. If you need to be pulled out for any reason cut an L into your palm. I'll cut the cord."  
  
"You know we can't leave without Paige..."  
  
"I know, I know. Just in case..." He didn't finish the sentence and I didn't want him to. I quickly kissed him on the lips and then settled down, linking my hand in Paige's. She was struggling to not scream from the pain and pass out at the same time.  
  
"You're being very brave Paige. Don't worry, just hang on another minute," I whispered into her ear and looked over at Phoebe. She was leaning back from a kiss with Cole and Leo was tying the cord around her wrist as she lay down next to me and linked her arm with mine.   
  
"Ready?" I asked, and Phoebe nodded.  
  
"In the dark, in the night,  
Nightmares start, dreams are alive.  
Bring us forth to this world,  
All those covered in this cord.  
Let us see and act upon,  
The images that she has donned.   
Send us forth with he who isn't seen,  
Take our spirits, So let it be."  
  
As Phoebe and I finished the spell I felt Paige go limp and everything started to go fuzzy. The last thing I saw was Leo leaning over me...His gentle and loving eyes...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I know this was short, but I liked this as an ending. I have to say that I wrote most of the story today because of Falcon's review. I know I make you guys wait for an update, and I'm sorry, but time is so scarce in my life. I should've been doing homework all morning, but I didn't. Instead, I worked on this fic. Hopefully I'll have some more time to write and they'll be an update in a few weeks or less. Until then, thanks for being patient and staying with me for this fan fic.  
  
~Silverstar 


	7. Found Again

Lost Soul  
Part 6  
By: Silverstar  
  
Hello all! Again, I apologize for my long absences between updates, but I do try. ^^' Actually, I've been trying to update for a while but FFN isn't cooperating...^^   
Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, as I do for all the chapters of my fics.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owned Charmed. If I did, I would be the happiest girl on earth.  
  
PS: There is major violence in this chapter, but I think you'll like how Paige handles it. She has a bad mouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
Looking around, I saw the familiar walls of the Cave...*shudder* It was dark, the cave was cold, and I was alone. Worse yet...my sisters were no where in sight. A feeling of dread and fear slowly crept up my spine and into every pore of my weak and shaking body. It was coming...I could feel it. A moment later I was shoved against the cave wall by some invisible force and the shackles were around my wrists.  
  
"Phoebe!...Piper!..." I wailed, but all I got for a response was a sinister cackle coming from the shadows...The Yellonius...In the back of my mind I held onto the fact that my sisters wouldn't leave me...they were here somewhere...but panic and fear still overtook me and I couldn't help but cry.  
  
"Oh...poor baby...are we crying now?" The Yellonius taunted, but I just let my head drop and continued to sob. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he screamed, and I heard a crack as his fist hit under my chin and my head slammed back into the cave wall. Everything was silent for a moment as the pain numbed my head..."I said look at me!" The Yellonius screamed, and I slowly brought my head back down to look at his ugly sneering face. It was at this movement that my head started to throb...I felt like I had cracked my skull open. Nothing could stop the tears from falling, but I refused to cry out as I looked at the demon.  
  
"You're not real..." I said as loudly as I could muster. "You're dead...just a memory. Why don't you really show yourself...Show me your filthy face Darden!" I screamed out, but the burst of energy and the noise that I sent forward hurt my head, and tears continued to overflow from my eyes. I winced as the Yellonius laughed and grabbed me with his hand, under my chin and on the side of my head.  
  
"His time has not come yet little witch," he sneered before laughing again. "First, I get to have a little fun with you." I looked at my assailant, fear in my eyes, my heart, and my soul. The only thing that kept me from breaking down was the thought of my sisters. They were here in this world somewhere...they might make it to me before Darden revealed himself...My hope was miniscule and in the back of my mind, but it was there...I had to hold on...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
I heard...silence. Sensing that the spell was over and that it had worked, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. I blinked in surprise when I found myself in a dark, cold, and creepy ally. I remembered that I had been here before on demon hunts...it was near P3. Slowly getting to my feet, I couldn't help but notice the eerie silence. Neither Piper nor Paige was anywhere in sight and I sighed in frustration. It looked like I was on my own. Brushing myself off, I walked quickly towards the end of the ally and towards civilization. But...I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes, stopping suddenly. The exit seemed farther than it had before...Cautiously taking another step, I noticed that the exit was indeed moving farther and farther away. At this rate I'd never get out!  
  
"Why me!" I screamed towards the sky, and then walked over to lean against the ally wall. "Okay...it's important not to panic," I whispered to myself, taking a few deep breaths. Clearly, when we went into the Dream Reality we were able to travel to every dream Paige had ever had. Unfortunately, this one was creeping me out. No matter how far or fast I ran, I'd always be stuck here, in the ally. *sigh* What was I going to do? Not being able to think clearly, I sprinted from the wall down towards the moving exit. Putting a determined face on, I took a deep breath and started to run as fast as my legs could carry me. With luck, maybe I'd get out...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
Leo's face slowly vanished as my world started to spin around me. Suddenly, everything stopped. Quickly opening my eyes, I was surprised to find myself in P3...Paige hadn't mentioned P3 being in her dream...then again, the spell hadn't been specific. It seemed like I had gotten placed inside a different dream. Looking around, I saw that Phoebe and Paige were no where in sight, and that the club was empty. The music was playing, drinks were set out everywhere, and the lights were on...but it looked like everyone had left in a hurry. Suddenly, I was sitting at a table...it was Paige's favorite. The one she use to sit in all the time before she found us...her family. I was surprised at the sudden change of location, but the again this was a dream world. I was living Paige's dream as her...wasn't I? Suddenly, a bright white light filled the room. When the light dimmed, I uncovered my eyes with my arms and gasped at what I saw...  
  
"P-...Prue?" I asked, unsure at what my eyes were showing me. Still, Prue didn't say a word and just stood there. Slowly...almost like I was in slow motion, I got up and started to run towards her. Just before I reached my sister she disappeared and I was sitting at our little corner in P3. The club was full, noisy, and lively...But where was Prue? "Prue!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
Uhhh...it seemed like it would never stop...the torture...All I could hear was the throbbing noise of my pounding head, but I think I had been hearing crys...yes...They were my screams and shouts of despair mixed in with those of pain and sorrow.  
  
"Have you had enough witch?" Yellonius said as he spat on me. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the disgusting creature.  
  
"I-...I'm...I'm not a-afraid of you," I managed to get out before my head hurt too much to talk.  
  
"Hmnn...Not afraid? Well then..." I felt a wave of dizziness as the shackles disappeared from around my wrists and I hit the floor. When I looked up, I was at my old loft. Hardly able to move, I managed to sit up on the floor and look around. There was a strange wind blowing around me, yet no windows or doors were open. Then...  
  
"Paaaaaige...Paaaaaige..." That voice. I looked around, but saw no one.  
  
"Show yourself Darden!" I yelled as loud as I could without having a migraine.  
  
"Hush!" Came a loud demand as I was thrown back down on the floor by the strong and fierce wind. "There is no point on screaming and yelling. It was very clever you know...bringing your sisters in with you...but they will never get here in time. Each one is trapped in one of your various dreams, a dream that you have had that relates to each of them the best. Unless they figure out the dream and conquer its meaning, they will never find you. You are mine, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do. With you gone your sisters will be trapped and will die as well. With that, I felt the wind come beneath me and lift me into the air. The last thing I saw was the hard wall of my loft as I went hurling towards it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(LEO)*  
  
I paced in front of my charges nervously as seconds passed into a minute, and a minute passed into ten. I immediately noticed that Paige's dream injuries had returned, but they were far more severe. I couldn't take it any longer as I watched the blood drip from her wrists and a cut appear on her head along with swelling and bruises. Shaking my head in worry, I bent down and put my hands over Paige. A light glow emanated from them, but there was no change in Paige's state.  
  
"It's useless." I turned around to see Cole standing behind me. "You already know that there's nothing you can do." I looked at Cole for a moment, and then stood up.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm not going to try. Look at them Cole," I said with exasperation, waving my hand out towards my sister-in-laws and my wife. "Paige looks like she's in serious trouble and ..." I trailed off as I watched Piper and Phoebe. Both looked out of breath and afraid. "Something isn't right..." I dropped down next to my wife and placed my hand gently on her cheek. She looked so troubled...What was going on?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
My lungs were bursting with pain as I slowly came to a halt. I was getting no where. Feeling defeated, I slumped to the ground to catch my breath. I was crushed and alone...Always alone, and in a horrible place.  
  
"Phoebe..." I jumped up, looking around for the one who spoke...That voice..."I'll be in your heart, and your soul. If things get rough, then think of me." It was Cole...What he had said to me before the spell was read. I wasn't alone, and neither was Paige. We all have each other every day. Smiling, I looked up at the sky to find that it was becoming lighter.  
  
"Thanks Cole..." With that, I gasped as the ground beneath me disappeared and I fell...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
Opening my eyes, I found myself on the ground of my loft. Oh God...the blood...it was everywhere...All over the walls in which I had been thrown at, the ceiling, the ground, and myself. It was a wonder that I was still alive. All at once, a burst of air forced me down and the floor gave way. I was falling...falling...falling...*THUMP* I hit the ground hard and whimpered in pain as my ankle bent at an odd angle...just like last time. My heart stopped as I remembered what happened next...Slowly, I turned around to find a nightmare...Dalei was standing right behind me, but this time she wasn't just standing there...she had a whip.  
  
"Hello little Paige. It looks like it's my turn."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"You didn't think my father wouldn't let me have my revenge, did you? Awww, you did, didn't you? Well, now you know better!" With that I saw the whip coming towards me...*SMACK* Panicking, I ducked at the last minute, causing the whip to smack back on Dalei's hand.   
  
"I dare you to lay a hand on me you evil son-of-a-bitch," I spat, preparing myself for sudden movements if necessary. I smiled a little to myself as she cried out in pain when the whip backfired and hit her hand. Let's see how she likes it. My small smile faded as the evil mistress lunged towards me and we began rolling around the floor, me fighting to get away...her fighting to kill.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
I sat and wept...My sister had spoken with Paige and with Phoebe...but she had left me. Not even so much of a word. What was wrong with me? What had I done? Maybe I hadn't been a good enough sister for her...maybe I'm a failure. I was drowning in self-pity, but I knew I had to get up and help Paige...only...I couldn't stop thinking of Prue. Blinking, I found myself at the beginning of the dream. The club was silent once more as Prue appeared to me. This time however, when the light faded and I saw Prue there, she stood and smiled at me. I watched in shock and joy as she blew me a kiss, and then I found myself back in our corner, the music loud, and the club full.  
  
"Piper..." I looked around, clearly hearing Prue's voice, but not seeing her anywhere. "Don't you remember my visit with you guys last month? I told you how much I love you...Right now Paige needs you. I can't be there for her or Phoebe or you. Phoebe is already on her way. Don't make them wait...Go kick some demon ass!" The voice slowly faded as enlightenment hit me. After Prue died everything changed...I even got a new family. That doesn't mean that I forgot Prue or that she had forgotten me...Things are different, but she'd always been there along with the rest of my family. Smiling, I took a deep breath as the floor below me crumbled and I started to fall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
"Get off...of me!" I managed to yell out as Dalei began punching my already bruised and battered body. I quickly rolled away and managed to land a kick on her stomach, but by that time I could feel my body giving in. It was such a struggle to move...I was going to die...I just knew it. As Dalei leaned over top of me, ready to land a punch straight between my eyes, I saw her glimmer. In a moment Dalei was gone, and a man was in her place. He was tall, had black hair, yellow eyes, and was covered in black clothing.  
  
"We finally meet..." he hissed as he stood up and towered over me. I took in a deep breath only to cough all of the air back out...something was wrong...A sharp pain filled my chest the next time I tried to breathe.   
  
"B....Bastard..." I whispered as I struggled to get up or move away...I could barely move. What was I going to do? He was just standing there...glaring down at me...evil emanating from his presence...and I couldn't move. I couldn't even defend myself.  
  
"Don't even try to run witch," Darden sneered and I grimaced as he laughed sinisterly. "I can take the dream to wherever I want. If you try to get away you'll find yourself right back here within seconds. You are mine." I watched in horror as he slowly came towards me, his hand outstretched and reaching for my throat. "With you dead the Charmed ones will fall...and I will get what I want, and what I deserve. Goodbye witch." I struggled to get away from Darden, but my tries and my hopes were to no avail. As his hand closed around my throat and a haziness came into my vision I had only one thought...sisters...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
As I was falling I felt a sense of freedom and closure come over me. I'd do what Prue wanted...I'd kick some demon ass! As I felt myself slowing I could feel the presence of my sisters. Reaching out my hand as I fell, I found Phoebe. She was falling next to me and quickly grabbed my hand as I reached for her. As we slowed even more rapidly I tried to make out my sister's face in the dimly lit area we were descending to. She looked...confident...proud...and wiser. I believe I held a similar expression on my face. I closed my eyes as a bright light surrounded us and I felt a solid floor under my feet. My immediate reaction was to stumble to the ground, but the bright light surrounding both Phoebe and I held us up...it kept us strong.  
  
"Thanks Prue," I whispered as the light slowly faded to reveal Paige and Darden.  
  
"Step away from her!" Phoebe shouted when we saw what was happening. Darden was standing over Paige, hands on her throat, and it looked like Paige had blacked out. Outraged, I almost barged forward to stop him, but Phoebe's hand held onto mine and stopped me. Oh right...If anything happened...I wouldn't be able to be healed. Darden had looked up at us upon our entrance, clearly surprised that we had found our way to our sister. After Phoebe had shouted at him he had stopped what he was doing and turned to look at us. Slowly...very slowly...he let up in his grip of Paige's neck and stood all the way up to face us. I frantically looked over at Paige, searching her for any movement. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw her take a short and staggered breath, but a breath none-the-less. Reassuring myself that Paige was indeed alive, I turned my full attention to Darden. He was eying us cautiously, but didn't seem impressed at our appearance. I wanted to smack that grin straight off his face.  
  
"Welcome Charmed ones," he said slowly as a dagger appeared in his hand. "Thank you for joining us. Now I will have the magnificent pleasure of killing you all!" Phoebe and I quickly parted, her moving to the left and me to the right, as Darden rushed forward to attack us. I held my breath as he turned to his right and went after Phoebe. She knew martial arts, so she'd have more of a chance against him than I would. Knowing that this was my chance, I rushed over towards Paige ad kneeled down by her head.  
  
"Paige, can you here me? Paige?" I asked softly, but urgently, shaking her a little to wake her up. If the vanquishing spell was going to work we'd need her to say it with us. "Paige!" I said a little more urgently as I looked up to see Darden taking a stab at Phoebe with his dagger. She mover to the side just in time, but Darden didn't miss his target all together. I winced as it sliced against her right arm, leaving a huge and nasty gash. Luckily, Phoebe didn't falter and continued to fight as I urged my sister to wake up. I smiled in joy, excitement, and relief as Paige slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. She seemed to stare at me in confusion for a moment before her eyes widened and she smiled.  
  
"P...Piper," she whispered, but I quickly shushed her.  
  
"Save your strength, we have a demon to vanquish," I told her and she nodded slightly to show me she understood. I gently put my arm under her back and eased her into a sitting position. "Will you be alright?" I asked her and she nodded. Good...I had to help Phoebe. She looked tired and had accumulated a few more injuries due to close calls with Darden's dagger. Giving Paige one last nod, I jumped up and rushed off to help Phoebe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
I sighed inwardly as I looked at my older sister. She looked so concerned, but...she had some sort of glow about her...it shone off of her as confidence and determination. I couldn't really speak without pain...I thing Dalei had done something to my rib cage...but I let Piper understand that I knew what she had to do. I watched as she rushed off to fight Darden, help Phoebe, and protect me. I hadn't actually seen Phoebe yet, but when my eyes followed Piper into battle they came to an abrupt stop a Phoebe. She looked beat up a little, but not as bad off as me by far. Still, she seemed confident, the same as Piper. Something had happened to them...they were stronger, in body and in spirit. I could use a little of that right about now. Knowing that I needed to help my sisters, I attempted to get to my feet. Slowly placing my right foot on solid ground, I lifted myself up only to fall with a thud. I had no energy left and every movement sent floods of pain throughout my whole body. Looking up at my sister, I watched as Piper kicked an unsuspecting Darden from behind, allowing Phoebe to get the upper hand as she attempted to kick Darden's dagger from his hand. Feeling defeated, I slumped farther to the ground and closed my eyes. He was too strong for my sisters...without our powers...no matter how long we fought we'd still loose.  
  
~*~*~*~(FLASHBACK)~*~*~*~  
  
"MOOOOMMMMMY!" My eyes popped wide open and I bolted up from my dreams, covers clutched tightly in my little fists. "MOMMY!!!!!!!" Tears overflowed from my eyes as I watched the darkness around me with suspicion. My breath was released as my bedroom door swung open and a figure reached up to turn on the light.  
  
"Paige sweetie, what's wrong?" Mommy asked, and I cried into her shoulder as she sat down next to me on my bed. I quieted down just a little as her perfumed scent of lilies filled the air and the warmth of her hug helped to slow my beating heart.  
  
"Mommy...A monster visited me in my dreams," I sniffled, as Mommy wiped my eyes dry with a tissue and placed her hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Paigey, I wouldn't worry about any monsters. It was just a dream."  
  
"But it was so real," I told her, tears threatening to fall again. "I don't want it to eat me. Please, don't leave." I begged my mom with my eyes not to go, but she just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"You know as well as I that you're a big girl now Paige, and I can't sleep in here with you." I felt my heart beat faster as fear overtook me, and I grabbed onto Mommy's sleeve with my hands. "But, I'll tell you what." Mommy said, giving me a kiss on the head. "I know a way that the monsters will never eat you or touch a hair on your head."  
  
"What? What?" I asked eagerly, pulling on Mommy's sleeve even harder so she would tell me the answer.   
  
"All you have to remember is that the monsters are not real. If you stand up to them, they'll go away. You watch and see."  
  
"How do I stand up to them?"  
  
"You just tell them that you're not afraid, and say it like you mean it. Remember this Paigey, dreams are just in your head. You can control them. No matter how afraid you are, you just wish with all your heart and anything you want to happen will come true."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"You mean that if I wish for the monster to turn to a bunny, then he will?" I smiled when Mommy laughed and shook her head yes.  
  
"Now, next time a monster comes you just send him away. All that power is right here inside of you." I giggled as she poked me in the stomach and then nodded my head.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Goodnight my little sweet P. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight," I whispered as I reached up to give Mommy a hug and she kissed me again on the head. I watched as she slowly got up and went towards the light. Then, she hesitated.  
  
"Oh, and Paige? I'll leave the light on for you. Monsters live in the darkness, so whenever you're afraid, you just turn the light on. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," I whispered as Mommy said goodnight again and left the room. Taking in a deep breath, I threw my covers off and went towards the light switch. Nodding to myself, I reached up as high as I could and shut the light off.  
  
~*~*~*~(END OF FLASHBACK)~*~*~*~  
  
Snapping my eyes opened, I found that Phoebe was on the ground, struggling to get up, and Piper was desperately fighting Darden while trying to defend Phoebe from his attacks. They needed me.  
  
"Thanks Mom," I whispered as I concentrated with all my will...drawing on my powers, my aura, and my soul. Slowly, a blinding light penetrated the room and I felt myself being lifted to my feet. When the light receded I saw Darden standing there with his arms over his face. Piper was next to Phoebe on the ground and both of them were looking over at me. I smiled and in a moment they were at my feet. This was my dream, and my mind. I wasn't going to let some demon screw with it. Finally, Darden looked over at us and sneered.  
  
"So, you've found the strength to control this dream, have you Paige? Well, I wouldn't get too cocky. My powers are a lot stronger than yours in this world." I just grinned and stared ahead at him.  
  
"We'll see about that." I sneered back at him. With that, I felt a mental jolt as Darden tried to take the dream back under his control. Holding onto the memory of my mother, I felt her presence as I fought Darden's wishes to separate me from my sisters. I smiled to myself when I felt Phoebe grab my right hand and stand up next to me. Piper did the sane with my left.  
  
"Now's our chance for the spell," Phoebe whispered and I saw Piper nod. "Can you do it Paige?" I hesitated, but in a moment I felt stronger than ever. I knew it was my Mom helping me to fight the demons in my dreams. Yes...I could do it.  
  
"I'm ready," I said determinedly as I fought with Darden to keep my sisters by my side with our fingers interlocked.  
  
"Okay, repeat after me," Phoebe instructed, and with that we started the spell.   
  
"Demon of dreams and realities untrue,  
We stand before thee to vanquish you.  
Your evil and wickedness throughout the night,  
Will come to an end as we assert our might.  
The power of three will overcome,  
Here we are to vanquish this scum."  
  
I stood tall and strong as I repeated the vanquishing spell with my sisters and collapsed in exhaustion as Darden went up in flames.  
  
"Paige! Paige, you did it!" Piper shouted as I slowly opened my eyes. My wounds were still real and aching, but I smiled anyway.  
  
"Hey," Phoebe whispered, as she slumped down next to me. "Let's go home." Home...I liked the idea. Nodding, I closed my eyes and fell back into a deep sleep...back into my real body. Darkness overcame me, but I knew that Phoebe and Piper would be out of that world as soon as I was...if blacking out was the only way...besides, it was kind of peaceful.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I hoped you all liked it. I know everyone had to wait longer than I said you would have to, but find comfort in the fact that there will probably only be one more chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
~Silverstar 


	8. Peace at Last

Lost Soul  
Part 7  
By: Silverstar  
  
I want to thank everyone for hanging through with me for the duration of this series. It really means a lot when you guys review and show interest in my writing. Although this chapter is the last, I am planning on coming out with other Charmed fics in the future. I actually have already started working on another. Thank you all again for the support and urgings for me to continue. I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys yelling at me to 'hurry up and update!' ^__^ Thanks again, I can't say it enough.   
  
Okay...*sniffle* Here it is...the last chapter. I can't believe I've gotten this far. *sigh* Please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters, but I do own this complete story. I have finally finished. *smile*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(LEO)*  
  
I looked on with worry as Phoebe and Piper started to get more and more injuries. There was a battle going on...I prayed for their safety as I sat kneeled beside Piper, my hand on her cheek.  
  
"It's going to be alright...It'll be alright baby," I whispered to her, stroking her hair back and out of her face. I saw Cole out of the corner of my eye sitting near Phoebe. He looked worried as well and was holding Phoebe's hand in his. It seemed like ages, but suddenly I felt my hands grow warm. My will to heal Piper had immediately kicked in when she was released from the spell. Realizing this, I began concentrating to heal my wife. In a moment she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me.   
  
"Leo..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm here..." I whispered as I finished healing her and turned to Phoebe, who had opened her eyes as well.  
  
"Heal Paige," Phoebe directed, pointing at my sister-in-law. I nodded, knowing she needed my healing more than Phoebe, and bent down at Paige's side. Putting my hands above her head, I decided to work my way down from head to toe. After taking a deep breath, I brought forth the power within me and sent it into Paige from my glowing hands. I smiled as I worked when I felt Piper put her arms around me from the back and lean her tired head on my shoulder. They were alright...They were going to be fine. I continued to tell myself this as relief flooded throughout my body and I worked on Paige. She was so beaten up...When I finally healed the bruises on her head I went to her throat...It was so swollen...then to her rib cage, which was crushed down so hard that she could hardly breath. I nodded as I finished healing her rib cage, knowing that she could breath without pain. Afterwards, I went to her wrists and then to her broken ankle. It was a full five minutes before I completely finished healing Paige, and when I was done I sat back with a sigh...It really took a lot out of me. Not realizing that Piper was still on top of me, leaning on my back from behind, I jumped a little in surprise when she started to massage my shoulders.   
  
"You are tense," she commented, and I smiled as I turned around to see her beautiful face.  
  
"Yeah, well, you all had me worried."  
  
"You should know by now that we always make it through," Piper commented and I nodded.  
  
"Leo." I looked over to see Cole, sitting besides Phoebe. "A little help?" I nodded quickly, and left my wife and a sleeping Paige to heal Phoebe. As I bent over her she closed her eyes and I let the glowing energy escape from my hands to heal her wounds. There weren't as many injuries as Paige's, but enough to make Phoebe uncomfortable. When I was done I smiled and Phoebe opened her eyes. They were going to be fine.  
  
"Thanks Leo," she whispered, and as she slowly sat up I reached down to give her a hug.  
  
"Welcome back." After Phoebe returned the hug I got up and turned to my wife. She was bending over Paige and watching her.  
  
"Why isn't she awake?" Piper asked me as I slipped my arms around her waist and brought her closer towards me.  
  
"She's exhausted...this had been so much for her," I answered, and Piper nodded.  
  
"Let's take her upstairs," I heard Phoebe say, and I nodded. Leaving the side of my wife, I bent down and gently picked Paige up. She was so light...She really had lost a lot of weight recently...I shook my head as this thought struck me and then I turned to face the rest of my family.   
  
"I'll meet you upstairs." Gathering my energy, I pulled Paige and myself into an orb and headed for her room. When we arrived I looked down to see Piper clutched to my left arm. She had jumped the orb...  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't stand to leave you," she said and after gently placing Paige on her bed, I turned towards her.  
  
"I'm glad you couldn't." As happiness invaded me, I leaned down and gently brushed my lips against hers.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
I watched with a smile as Piper grabbed onto Leo's arm at the last moment. I couldn't believe that it was over...the whole ordeal...Finally, we could be free from last month and start anew. A smile again came to my face as two strong arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me into a hug. Looking up and over my shoulder, I saw Cole's relieved and sparkling eyes looking down at me. He didn't have to say anything. I knew how worried he had been, and how much I meant to him, just from one glance into his soul through those two portals. After a few moments of just taking in each other's presence I leaned up and let Cole take me away. In a few moments my lips slowly left his and I heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered as Cole picked me up and settled me down on top of his lap on the couch.  
  
"For what?" he asked, an amused grin on his face.  
  
"You saved me," I stated, and I loved the confused look in his eyes at this statement. "I mean, your words. In the Dream Reality I got stuck inside one of Paige's dreams. Only when I realized that I wasn't alone...that you would always be with me, in body or in spirit, was I able to escape the dream and find my way to Paige." I looked up at Cole with love and happiness all over my face.  
  
"I'm glad you remembered," he said lovingly and I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you remember when you told me that one day all of this would be over?" I asked, and Cole nodded. "I think that day is coming."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well...I think something changed inside of Paige...inside of us all. Paige was able to face her fears and still triumph. I doubt she'll be having many nightmares from this. And...well, Piper and I...I think we both learned something about ourselves. We're stronger now." Cole nodded and then leaned in to lightly kiss me on the neck. I put my arms around his shoulders and sighed in happiness.  
  
"I love you," Cole whispered in my ear after he slowly made his way up my neck.  
  
"I love you too," I returned as I leaned in for another passion filled kiss. When we broke apart I looked at Cole lovingly before getting up off his lap and motioning for him to follow. "Let's go upstairs. I'm sure Leo and Piper are done by now." Cole smiled at my 'joke' and obediently followed me upstairs to see Paige.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
I drank in as much of Leo's presence as I could, bringing my arms around his back and his neck as his lips massaged mine. I just couldn't get enough...As our kisses winded down I slowly broke my lips apart from his and breathed heavily in his ear. This was real...it would never change as long as I felt what was in my heart...pure love, passion, need, and want for this man.  
  
"Never leave me," I whispered as Leo picked me up in his arms and I hung on tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I'm not planning to," he answered, gently brushing the hair out of my face. I smiled, looking into his eyes, and then leaned forward to be engulfed in another kiss. As we broke apart yet again I let out a sigh of relief and Leo smiled. "My thoughts exactly," he whispered as he set me down on the ground and I blushed. My senses coming back to me, I turned to look at Paige. She was still lying there on her bed, sleeping peacefully. We had gotten through it...I just couldn't believe it.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked Leo, and he came up behind me, sliding his arms around my waist.  
  
"She'll be fine," he answered and I nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think we all will." Turning around, I saw Phoebe standing in the doorway with Cole behind her.  
  
"I agree," I told her as she walked up next to us. "We'll all be okay." Smiling at my sister, I bent down to help her move Paige under the bed covers. She'd be asleep for a while.  
  
"Let's let her rest," Leo whispered, and I bent down to kiss her on the forehead. Phoebe followed suit and then we silently left her room to retreat to our own. I just wanted to go through the night with Leo by my side, sleeping in peace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
My eyes slowly opened, and instead of waking up to a nightmare, I found myself in familiar territory...my bedroom, my bed, my home. Looking down, I slowly moved each part of my body...healed. I was healed. I was healed and I was home. Better yet, I was safe. As this information sunk in a huge smile spread over my face. Things would be different from now on. Glancing around my room, I took the time to notice the small things. The sun was shining in through my window, which was slightly open to let in the sound of chirping birds. A few candles on my bureau were lit and burning...I smiled, knowing it was a sign from my sisters. They had been in before to pray for my health. I even noticed the way my soft blanket felt to my skin and the way my plants made shadows on the wall. I was alive, and life was good. Looking up, I silently thanked my Mom. She was the one who had given me the strength to continue, and to survive.  
  
"Thanks Mom," I whispered and I smiled as the word 'mom' can from my lips. I had always had such a hard time saying it since my parents' death. "I now realize...Everything in life should be faced with courage and strength...I won't let last month effect me any longer. What's in the past is in the past...I need to start working on my future." Nodding to myself, I slowly got up and gathered some clothes. It was already eleven thirty...I had been asleep for a while. On my way passing by my bureau I stopped to take in the delightful scent of the candles Phoebe and Piper had no doubt lit for me. The house was quiet, but I liked it that way. All Sunday mornings should be like this...peaceful and laid back. This family needed it anyway. In a few moments I was in the bathroom turning on the shower. I _needed_ one desperately. Stripping off my dirty clothes, I stepped under the hot and steaming water...*sigh* It felt so good. I'd never take a hot shower for granted again. When I realized that my fingers were beginning to look like prunes I turned the water off and got into some clean pajamas. Today I was going to do nothing but bum around the house. After drying my hair and brushing my teeth I took a deep breath. It was time to face my sisters...I wasn't afraid or anything...just a little uncomfortable that they had been in my head...sort of. Who knows what they experienced during that spell? I guess it doesn't matter any longer anyway. I'm just glad to be home. After taking another deep breath I opened the door and headed downstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
I woke to a quiet house...not a sound to be heard. The silence actually suited my mood...I needed some time to wind down and relax. Turning my head to my left, I watched the deep and even breathing of Cole as his bare and muscular chest moved up and down in rhythm. So sexy...Glancing down, I smiled at the way his right hand was protectively wrapped around mine. I loved this man so much. Bending over, I gently removed my hand from his and kissed each of his fingertips lightly. After taking another look at Cole I quietly got up and headed for the shower. It looked like Piper had already been in, but Paige was still sleeping. It made sense. Paige was exhausted and might be a little out of it for a while...Piper was probably downstairs making breakfast for all of us. Actually, by the time everyone got downstairs it would probably be time for lunch. Smiling at this thought, I quickly took a shower and got dressed. A half-hour later I was dressed in some sweats and a top, and peeked my head back into my room. Cole was sitting on the bed, dressed as well (darn my luck!....tee hee ^^). I had to smile at the twinkle in his eyes and the cute way his hair was ruffled and disheveled.  
  
"I missed you," I said playfully, walking up to sit beside him on our bed.  
  
"Me too," he joined in, and put his arm around my waist, pulling me over to sit closer beside him. "I just can't get enough of you." Suddenly, Cole started tickling me in the stomach. Not expecting it, I doubled over and burst out laughing, not being able to stop my hysterics.  
  
"H-...Hey," I managed to get out between giggles. "Not fair." Cole continued to tickle me until I didn't think I'd be able to breathe any longer...Then, he pulled me into a hug, leaning me over his lap, and gave me a firm and passionate kiss on the lips. I quickly closed my eyes, making the best of this kiss, and let out a breath of air as his lips drew away. Opening my eyes, I saw the perfect guy leaning over me and I smiled at him. "Should we go downstairs? I smell food."   
  
"I guess...But I'm demanding some alone time with you later."  
  
"Sure," I laughed as I swatted playfully at Cole and we got up to head downstairs. We passed Paige's room quietly, but before we left I popped my head into her room. She was breathing softly and looked so rested...I smiled at my little sister and then looked over to see that two candles had been lit, and one was sitting there in loneliness with no flame. Piper must have lit them for Paige...one candle from Piper and one from Prue. I nodded at the thought and then tiptoed in to light the remaining one. One from me. After giving one more glance at my sister I joined Cole outside and we headed downstairs. As we rounded the stairs and headed for the kitchen I could smell the fresh bagels even more distinctly.  
  
"Good Morning," Piper exclaimed as Cole and I entered the kitchen. She had fresh bagels on the table along with cream cheese and fresh fruit.  
  
"Good Morning," I replied, and walked over to give my big sister a hug. She returned it whole-heartedly and afterwards gave me a kiss on the forehead. I had noticed that Leo was sitting at the table eating, and when I looked over I saw that Cole had joined him. "How'd you sleep?" I asked Piper as we both sat down to join our guys.  
  
"Great," she replied and I nodded. "I think everything is finally going to go back to how it was before..."  
  
"Before last month," I finished, and Piper nodded. "Me too." It was nice to sit there and have a normal breakfast with bagels, coffee, juice, and family. It hadn't been like this for a long time. When I heard a noise I looked over towards the door and was surprised to find Paige standing there, watching all of us quietly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
As I turned to go into the kitchen I stopped and listened. I could hear quiet murmurs coming from within...My family. Slowly, I walked forward and stepped into the kitchen. Upon my entrance I found all eyes looking towards me as the room fell silent. Embarrassed, I looked down at the floor, wishing everyone would just stop starring at me. I jumped in surprise when I found both sisters beside me, wrapping their arms around my shoulders for a group hug. After a moment, I smiled and hugged both of them back. When we broke our embrace I followed them and sat down with my family at the table. I was starving. After eyeing the food, I put some strawberries on my plate and picked up a bagel. No words were needed between my sisters and I...what had happened was over, and none of us wanted to speak about it any longer. We just wanted to move on...And you know the funny part? I was ready. Ready to move on with my life and take what comes my way. You only live once, and in this family, who knows how long that will be? I sat and listened with silent joy as Piper and Phoebe began talking about who was playing at P3 next week. Leo started doing the dishes, and Cole sat next to Phoebe, his hand on her knee. Life was so precious...so wonderful. Thank God I had found myself again...My soul was cleansed, and I was ready for the world with soaring spirits. My lost soul had been found.   
  
THE END  
  
*cries* It's finally over...wow, I just can't believe it. I hope everyone liked the last chapter...I just love happy endings...^^ Thanks again and again (I can't say it enough) for staying with me and supporting this story. I love all of you for it.  
  
~Silverstar 


End file.
